Neighborly Love
by CenaOrtonCrazy
Summary: Brianna and Christina move into a new house in Tampa. Little do they know two of the biggest WWE superstars are the nieghbor's! What'll hapen? Read and find out! Suckish summary but it's good! John/OC Randy/OC
1. Chapter 1

"You missed the turn" claimed 23 year old Christina other wise known as Chris.

"Chris. I'd think I know where I'm going, besides I have the map." 21 year old Brianna replied.

Chris and Brianna have been friends now for 3 years. Chris and Brianna have the same personality, both funny, kind, and love to be around people every minute of the day, parochially why both girls chose the careers that they did. Chris worked for a magazine as a photographer, while Brianna was a model. Brianna had blonde hair and hazel eyes while Chris had Reddish brown hair with hazel eyes as well.

The two had just bought a house in Tampa Florida together for multiple reasons. Big house, a few minutes away from beaches, closer to work and they both got a great deal on it. The only trouble they had, was actually getting to the house.

"I knew I should have drove, you have the worst sense of directions than anybody else on this planet."

"I do not!" Defended the younger woman

"Bri, you missed the turn, again!"

"Shit! Why didn't you remind me before I even missed the turn?"

"Would you just turn now! I'm getting sick of going around In circles you know!"

"God, chill out, I made the turn"

"And it only took you 100 tries, great Job Bri" Bri shot a glare to Chris before turning down anther street.

"Bri, your going to miss the driveway"

"I will no-"

"Bri you missed the driveway!"

Bri groaned angrily before stopping fast and going reverse into the driveway.

"What are you trying to do? Kill us?"

"That's what the plan was, well for you anyway, too bad it failed"

"Glad to know you love me"

Both girls stepped out of the SUV, grabbing the last boxes they had yet to bring to their new house.

"Chris! Look it! Hot guys!"

Chris and Brianna stared at the 6 guy's playing football in the house next door to theirs.

"Bri, get your head out of the gutter. All you think about is guy's!"

"What can I say. There my favorite hobby, especially the sexy one's, and let me tell you honey, those are some pretty fine boy's!"

Chris shook her head at me as she passed me going up to the front door of our house.

"Hey! Christina wait up!"

Brianna ran into the new house, things clanking together in the box's she carried.

"What do you think of the vase going right there?" Bri gave Chris a funny look as Chris had a over sized vase sitting on the mantle

"Move it somewhere else, it doesn't match and it's to big"

"What ever you say"

"Now, want to help me un-pack the kitchen boxes?" Bri said in a happy voice

Chris replied in the same voice "How about no!"

"Fine, your mean"

Brianna spent the next half hour unpacking the kitchen ware into the rightful drawers and cabinets as Chris re-arranged the furniture in the den for the thousandth time.

"Chris! If I hear you move that couch one more time, I swear, it's going down your throat!!"

A loud dropping noise could be heard, before Bri knew it, there Chris was standing in the kitchen.

"Let's go outside, I need to take a break." Chris pleaded as Bri finally shook her head yes

Chris and Bri made they're way outside. Chris was about to go sit in the car,

when

Bri collapsed onto the ground pulling Chris down with her.

"What the hell are you doing?"Chris asked her.

"Enjoying the view my dear."Bri said as Chris followed her gaze to the guys

they seen

early next door to them.

"You are so boy crazy!"

"Its not a crime!"They started laughing and both leaned back on their

elbows.

"I'm thirsty.

Go get me some lemonade, Chris."

"I'm not your slave.Go get it yourself."

"But Im busy."Chris rolled her eyes before standing up and going into the

house.She came

out 5 minutes later with two glasses of lemonade.

"Here you go."Chris said as she made her way over to Bri. But before she got

there,a ball came

crashing down into her hands making the glasses of lemonade fall onto the

ground and break.

"!"Chris exclaimed.

"Oh my god!Chris are you okay?"Bri asked worriedly as she jumped up and ran

over to Chris.

"Yeah I'm fine."Chris said as she brushed the lemonade off her.

"Hey since you're okay and everything..."Bri trailed off with a giant smile

on her face.

"Yes go return the freaking ball."She jumped up and gave Chris a slight hug

careful not to get herself

wet before taking the ball and making her way over to the neighbors.

"Thanks."The brown haired,blue eyed,shirtless neighbor said to Bri as he took

the ball from her hands.

"No problem."Bri said with a smile on her face.Time to get my flirt on.Bri

thought.

"Is your friend okay?"

"Who?"

"Your friend?"

"Yeah,yeah.Shes fine.I'm Bri."Brianna said extending her hand.

"I'm John."John said before extending his hand as well and shaking

Bri's.

"So,you guys just moved in here?"

"Yeah, its a lot closer to where we both work.So we said,'What the

hell?'."They both laughed.

"John come on man.We're in the middle of a freaking game!"Another blue

eyes,brown hair,shirtless man said.

John turned around and started making motions with his hand to his his

throat.

"No I don't care. Get over here so we can finish the freaking game!"He yelled

again.John

sighed before turning back to Brianna.

"Hopefully I'll see you later?"He asked.

"Sure.Bye."She said and turned back to walk over to Chris.

"So, how'd it go?"Chris asked with a smirk on her face as Bri sat next to her

on the stairs.

"Okay."Bri shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You sure?"Chris urged.

"Of course. Now c'mon lets go finish unpacking the house."Bri stood up and

pushed Chris into the house.

She glanced back at the guys playing football before following Chris into the

house leaving the door open to still

continue her viewing.

**Alright this is R.K.O.I.F's and Heartsyou54's new story!! Please review and tell us what you think so far!**

**Thanks-**

**Heather and Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow, fuck!" Bri hopped around her room trying to pull on tight jeans.

"Bri, shut the fuck up!" Chris screamed from downstairs. She was obviously working right now or on the phone with someone important.

Brianna walked down the step's and listened as Chris spoke on the phone.

"Sure, I'll be in at noon for the meeting. "

"Uh-huh, of coa-"

Chris looked over at the step's, her eyes rolling as she saw Brianna on the floor with her pant's down at her knee's.

"Damn motherfucking jeans" Bri jumped up pulling her jeans up with her until they finally were hugging tightly against her hips.

"Where in the world are you going?" Chris asked in curiosity

"Helllooo! Earth to Christina! That hottie's outside playing basketball with anther guy." Chris looked at her best friend, her head shaking as Bri continued

"Anyway's as I was saying, there fucking shirtless!! Gotta go babe catch ya later."

"Won't! I have a meeting at noon then have a shoot at 2 till 6, then I have anther meeting after that till late tonight with anther shoot following after the meeting."

Bri grabbed a water laughing behind the fridge door as she listen to Chris's schedule

"Sucks to be you, see ya later Chris I got me a date with this water bottle and watching shirtless men play hoops."

Bri bolted for the front door and as Chris made her way to the garage door.

"Oh, ownage! I beat you again"

"You got lucky, Cena." John's best friend Randy Orton said

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?" John rubbed his forehead as Randy smirked

"Dumbass! Stop staring at the girl and maybe you wouldn't get your head to catch the ball for you!"

"Bastard" John stole a quick glance the blonde haired girl laying on the grass in the other yard

"Your staring again"

"Was not!"

"Was to"

Brianna sat outside, secretly watching the two men play basketball as she "read" a magazine. Soon after they were done, Bri got bored and decided to head inside herself. No pointing on staying outside if there's nothing good to look at.

"Ok, so we could hang out with Rob and Mike at 2 or we could go to the optional meeting at 2, your choice" John finished putting is head through the hole of his t-shirt while talking with Randy.

"Neither, I have a magazine photo shoot at 2, looks like your by yourself man"

"But Chris, I'm SO bored" Bri whined into the phone

"Brianna NO! Besides, don't you have a job?!"

"Christina, I don't have my next fitting till like, wait hold on let me count" Bri held the phone with her neck and she used her fingers to count. She never was good at math

Chris laughed as she heard Brianna count slowly

"Till tomorrow!" Bri looked at the phone oddly as she could hear Christa bursting out in laughter

"Wanna tell me what's so funny??" Bri replied in a serious tone

"It took you like 5 minutes to count one??"

"Ok just because I'm not smart like you doesn't mean I'm not dumb thank you very much. And god, woman! Don't you have to work??"

With that Brianna hung up the phone

"Christina the shoot is starting" Michael called from the intercom

"Send him in Mike"

"Will do"

Chris looked up as she heard the door opened. The guy was good looking. Chris politely smiled at him as he did the same to her.

"Hi.I m Chris."She introduced herself.

"Randy Orton."Randy said as he outstretched his hand for her to shake,which she did.

"So, I'm sorry, I'm got a little sidetracked and didn't have time to go over your full file. Um, What do you do again?"Chris asked feeling like a complete idiot. If it wasn't for Brianna calling her and making her wait 5 minutes to figure out she had nothing to do until the day after this one, she would have had time. Randy chuckled slightly.

"Its okay. I'm a professional wrestler."

"Interesting."Chris replied with a nod of her head.

"Have you ever seen it before?"

"Well it depends? What's the name of the show?"Chris asked as she set her camera up.

"Monday Night Raw."

"Never heard of it."He laughed.

"Why don't you come to the show? I'll give you two tickets. One rule though."

"What's that?"

"You can't bring another guy."Chris laughed at his attempted flirting.

"Damn! Just what I was going to do to.

"They both laughed."But, um, yeah .That'd be fun, I guess."

"Great! Well here are two tickets. Front row. And backstage passes."He reached into his jacket pocket, taking them out and handing them Chris.

"Do you just carry these around with you all the time?"Chris asked with a chuckle while she retrieved the20tickets and passes.

"Maybe..."They laughed again.

"Well, lets get this started shall we?"

"We shall."Chris laughed yet again.

"Okay I don't even know you and you're like the corniest person I've ever met."

"I take offense to that."

"Good."They both laughed before Chris instructed him in front of the camera.

"Is that what you really do in the ring?"Chris asked Randy about half way through the shoot. She told him now to do what he does in the ring. He had just finished doing casual wear.

"What's wrong with it?"Randy asked.

"Nothing."Chris lied as she put a smile on her face.

"Yeah sure."

"Just do it again, will you?"Chris replied with a roll of her eyes. She's only known this guy for a matter of 3 and a half hours and she was starting to get annoyed with his cocky attitude and constant flirting.

"Fine."Randy huffed. He did it while she snapped about ten photos repeatidly.

"Ok. Now just go change back into your regular clothes and act like yourself so we can hurry up and get this done. I have a lot more things to do today."Chris changed the roll of film while she waited for Randy to come back out. About 10 minutes later and he was back. He said it took so long because he had to wash off all the oil. Chris thought, 'Please everyone knows you just wanted to touch yourself.'

"Ok you're done."Chris finished up. She hurriedly packed her things away while Randy grabbed his things.

"Woah! Why the rush?"Randy asked with a smirk.

"I told you, I'm busy."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to get some dinner or something."This made Chris stop, turn around, and start laughing at him.

"Really? You're serious?"

"Dead."This made her laugh even more. Randy didn't like this, which recruited him in groaning loudly and walking out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Dude thank god you're home! You missed out on very sexy men cleaning a pool!"Bri exclaimed to Chris as soon as she walked through the door later that evening.

"Sorry. Lots of things going on."Chris said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Ooooo. Ok. So anyways-"

"YOU ASSHOLE!!"

"What was that?"Chris asked wondering what it was that interrupted Bri.

"I don't know."Brianna answered as they looked around. They heard laughing coming from outside so they ran into the back to see one of the 'very sexy men' as Brianna would put it laughing at another one of the 'very sexy men'.

"YOU FUCKING PUSHED ME INTO THE POOL CENA! YOU'RE DEAD!!"  
Brianna and Chris looked at each other before bursting out in laughter which caused the two look over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine sunshine" Chris poked the sleeping Brianna with her foot as she sipped her coffee

"10 more minute's" Brianna rolled over on her bed and pulled the covers past her head

"Nope now, your going to be late"

"No get the fuck out Chris ten more minutes"

"Fine" As soon as Chris was about to leave she suddenly stopped. And idea popping into her head as she turned back around.

"Brianna! John's outside naked!"

Brianna jumped out of the bed rubbing her eyes groggily as she ran for the stairs causing Chris to laugh instantly.

"You liar, he was not outside naked!" Chris laughed even more as she actually saw Bri coming in from outside

"Sorry hun, you missed it. But I'll tell you he has a GREAT body" Bri frowned before speaking

"Lucky bitch, I told you to wake me up earlier" With that being said Bri walked up the stairs as Chris fell off her chair laughing, Brianna actually believed her.

"Your late" Nigel frowned as Brianna walked into the building

"Sorry Nige, but Christina woke me up late again" Nigel's frown turned into a smile before he handed Bri her outfit to try on.

"Don't worry about it, but next time, don't lie. Everyone here knows you're the hardest person to wake up"

"Yeah, yeah" Brianna walked off to her dressing room

"Christina! Loved the photo's yesterday!"

Chris turned around to come face to face with her boss Albany Michael's.

"Thank you Albany"

"No problem, now your next assignment-"

"Nigel, how many more?" Brianna asked basically passed out on the floor from exhaustion.

"One more round of film, and were done for the day Bri"

"My god, I'm going to die"

"Come on Bri you can do this"

"So you want me to go to RAW tonight with the ticket's I got, and add live pictures to the article?"

"Yes, and they better be printed in the magazine tomorrow, or else. Have a good night Christina"

Chris rolled her eye's. Anther 4 hours with the cockiest man on the planet, god help her.

"Great job Brianna" Nigel smiled before shaking the young girls hand

"Thanks Nige"

"Be back here tomorrow around 1 so we can pick out the picture's for the ad"

"Alright have a good night Nigel"

"You to Bri"

Brianna tiredly walked out of the building and to her car before driving back home.

"Brianna! You have to come with me tonight!" Chris practically begged Brianna on her knee's

"No Chris!"

"Come on Bri, think about it! All of those HOT, SHIRTLESS m-"

"Count me in!" Chris jumped up and hugged Brianna tightly before running up stairs to change, leaving Bri behind.

"Last event for us till we start a 4 month vacation fuck yes"

"Your just happy because you'll be able to see our hot neighbor" John glared at his younger friend as they stood in the men's locker room changing.

"She has a friend you know, she's pretty hot to." Rand gave John a look before slipping his t-shirt on, covering his wrestling trunks

"What's her name?" Randy asked curiously

"I think it was Christina, she's some photographer for a magazine" Randy nearly choked on his water as he heard his best friend talk about the girl who shot him down yesterday

"Dude, she was the photographer I had yesterday, I asked her out and she said no! Who the hell say's no to me?! I have never been said no to, in my WHOLE life!"

"Oh, rejected" Cody chimed in

"Randy got rejected, ohhh!!" Ted and Cody danced around the locker room screaming

"Shut up Runnels! "

"Brianna Marie Luca! Get your ass down here right now!! Were going to be late!" Chris yelled from the bottom steps.

"God, mom chill out I'm coming" Bri shouted back at Chris

"Honey, please I ain't your momma"

"Will you put the damn camera away and get ready for the start of the show."Bri whined to Chris.

"No, Albany told me to get some good photos for the article tomorrow, or else."Chris said as she snapped photos of the empty ring from her seat where she was standing against the security wall. People were just piling into the seating area.

"So who are you gonna root for?"Bri randomly asked Chris whilst looking around.

"I don't know. Whoever is the better wrestler I guess."Chris replied turning around to look at Brianna."What the hell are you wearing?"

"A shirt. I seen tons of other people wearing them, so I decided to get one. I think this is our neighbor."Bri said as she looked down at her John Cena shirt.

"Okay, why are you so like, ugh I don't know, excited?"

"Sweaty, shirtless men are going to be 40 feet away from me. What's not to be excited about?"Christina laughed at her best friend before settling down in her chair waiting for the other people to get settled in there seats as well.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Monday Night Raw!!"_Lillian Garcia announced at approximately 9 pm. Everyone around the two cheered while they awkwardly tried to look like they were enjoying themselves. Since everyone around the two were standing up they decided to as well. Chris took out her camera again and started to snap photos .

John Cena's music started up and he ran out on to the ramp yelling things into the air. Pointing at the crowd and saluting he made his way down the ramp towards the ring where he easily stood up and lifted up his championship. He turned towards the area Chris and Bri were sat at and threw his hat. Obviously not that far or high since Bri ended up catching it and holding it close to her body for no one to get it.

"Damn you don't even know who the fucking guy is and already you're acting like a fan girl."Laughed Chris.

"Shut up."Bri laughed as well as she shoved Chris.

"Bitch! You messed up the fucking picture."

"Sorry."Bri stuck her tongue out at Chris as she turned back to continue snapping pictures .John was busy talking when Rev Theory's "I Hear Voices" blasted through the arena making the crowd erupt in boos.

"Oh god."Moaned Chris.

"What?"

"That's the cocky jackass that I turned down the other day."

"That's him?"

"Yeah..."Chris replied with a roll of her eyes. Bri slapped her arm again."What?"

"Why would you turn that man down? He is fiiiine!"Chris laughed and turned around to continue with her pictures.

"Fan girl..."Chris said in a sing song voice before sitting back down.

"These pictures are going to come out sooo good!"Chris exclaimed as they walked to there car after the show. They, well mostly Chris, decided for them not to go backstage because she knew if they did, Brianna would probably get arrested. Probably from raping the sexy wrestlers.

"I hope they do! Then we can go to more wrestling events with the money you make from them!"Bri exclaimed happily.

"Taking you enjoyed the show?"

"Fuck yes I did! That motherfucker rocked!"

"Fuck yeah it did!"They slapped hands before linking arms and laughing and jumped into the car.

"So did you see her? Did ya? Huh? Huh!?"John exclaimed to Randy as they stepped out of there car and started walking up there driveway just as Bri and Chris drove up. They could see the blonde in the passenger seat and the brunety-red head driving crazily while they blasted the music.

"Yes John. Everyone's seen her. She's the one that caught your hat."Randy replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You know I purposely threw it to her."

"I'm not surprised."

"Oh god! They're he is! Do I look okay? How's my hair?! Is there anything in my teeth?!"Bri asked quickly while Chris laughed.

"You look okay. Just take off the shirt so you don't seem _too_ obsessed."

"Gottcha."Bri stripped herself out of her shirt and threw it in the back seat of the car before the two stepped out of the car. Bri tried to act cool and look sexy as she walked, seeing as how the two guys were still outside, but instead ended up tripping.

"That was fucking priceless!"Chris laughed as she walked over to help her friend up.

"Ugh, I'm so embarrassed."Bri mumbled to the red head as they made they're way inside, Brianna not looking back once at the guys.

"You should be."Christina said as they walked inside .Bri shoved her jokingly before walking upstairs to go to bed.

"Love you too!"Chris yelled after her before going into her dark room to establish the pictures then go to bed.

**Review's please! Thanks for everyone's support so far! It means a lot to Heather and I! **


	4. Chapter 4

"I still can't believe I caught his fucking hat." Brianna stared at in awe as Chris laughed beside her in the car.

"I still can't believe how big the boy's head is!"

"Shut up, Chris" Bri pushed Chris as they sat a red light.

"It's true, look how big that hat is" Brianna rolled her eye's as Chris stepped on the gas

"Your just jealous because he actually gave me something" Bri replied

"Honey, get real. Your just mad right now because if he could have Randy would have given me his speedo."

"Eww, anther reason to Like John, he actually wears shorts and not those ugly ass "trunks"."

"Can, you believe she tripped yesterday?" Randy laughed again as he took a drink from his coffee. They'd been sitting at a local Starbucks for a little over 5 minutes.

"Would you stop laughing, it's not that funny." John leaned back in his chair

"Stop at the next Starbucks Chris" Brianna whined from the passenger's seat

"Bri, your already 5'0! You don't need any more coffee to stunt your growth!"

"But, Christina I need coffee!!"

"You know what, fine be my guess become 2'9"

"Thanks babe" Bri happily sipped on her frap as Chris turned into a local grocery store

"Now, since I stopped and got you coffee, YOU can do the grocery shopping"

Brianna rolled her eye's, unbuckling her seat belt and grabbing her coffee.

"What ever, your mean"

"Make sure the door doesn't hit you on the ass on the way out"

Brianna glared at Chris as she slammed the car door, which coincidently hit her on the ass.

"Ow!" Bri exclaimed as Christina got out of the car laughing

"Alright, that'll be 375.00 dollars."

Chris choked on her water as Brianna gave the clerk her credit card

"Why the hell, did you spend that much on food for two people!!" Brianna and Chris loaded the back of the SUV with the bags of groceries.

"Chill out hun. This is ALL organic and health food. The best kind of food, and besides I'm fuckin rich bitch! I don't care how much I spend on food!" Chris laughed at Brianna's antics

"Now give me the key's bitch"

"I don't think so Bri, get in the passenger's side"

"Oh damn"

"Hey, look John. Brianna's outside"

John glared at Randy as he watched the football game that was on right now

"I'm serious dude, if you don't shut the fuck up about her, I will fuckin kill you with my two hands"

"You wouldn't do that"

"The hell I would"

"Brianna, what the fuck are you doing?"

Brianna stopped putting the once packaged cookie's into a plastic container

"Bringing homemade cookies to the neighbors!"

Christina gave her best friend a weird look

"Thos are not homemade!"

"God Chris, sometimes I think you should be blonde! It say's right on the packaging home made!!"

Brianna slapped her forehead and rolled her eye's before grabbing a pen and paper.

Heya neighbors! Christina and I thought we'd make you guy's some cookies! Hope you like them!

Enjoy!

Brianna and Chris

Christina laughed as she and Brianna walked into the neighbor's yard with the cookies and note taped to the container.

"I got it!" Both men exclaimed running to the door to see who'd get there first.

John opened it and nearly got his breath caught in his throat. After all, it wasn't that often to get 2 hot girls standing at your door step with cookies.

Anther man appeared behind John making one thought pop into Brianna's brain that she just happened to say aloud.

"Oh my god! Are you guy's gay?!"

"What the fuck!? No!!"Randy resorted. Quick to shove John away from him a good two feet. Yeah 'cause that did a lot.

"Yeah okay."Mumbled Chris. Bri shoved her arm.

"Anyways..."Bri started shooting a glare at Chris before returning her gaze towards John and Randy.

"We made you some cookies. As a 'welcome new neighbors' type of thing."Chris shook her head putting it down while John and Randy chuckled. Brianna looked at Chris who leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Were the new neighbors. Not them."Bri turned a shade of red before shoving them into John's hands.

"Anyways here you go. Lets get out of here Chris."

"Yeah before you embarrass yourself anymore."Chris laughed while Brianna pushed her off the steps and kept her walking.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Do I know you?"Bri and Chris turned around to see Randy walking off the steps towards them looking directly at Chris. John walked up next to him and leaned in to him but still talked loud enough for them to hear.

"She's the one that turned you down, right?"Chris laughed but was quick to cover it up with a cough.

"Oh yeah I thought he looked familiar from yesterday."Bri casually said.

"Lets just go, yeah? I have to go turn in the pictures from yesterday, or else."

"You have a lot of work."

"That's how the bills are paid, Brianna."

"I know ,but I was hoping we could...I don't know, go shop!"Bri popped up. John and Randy looked on at the two and tried not to laugh. They were complete opposites, how are they friends?

"After I turn in the photos, okay? This is really big for me. It was my first 'out of studio' shoot and they need to be perfect."

"Man I go to different places all the time, Its not that fun."

"All you're doing it standing in front of a fucking camera ,Bri."Chris said with a chuckle and started to walk away.

"Bye!"Bri said quickly to John and Randy, smiling quickly at John, before running after Chris.

"What do you think she meant by 'All you're doing is standing in front of a fucking camera,Bri.'"John asked Randy as they sat in the living room with ESPN on and eating the 'homemade' cookies.

"Shes probably a model or something, I don't know. Man these cookies are really good. Kinda like the ones at the grocery store."Randy mumbled into the cookie he was currently shoving down his throat.

"Oooo! A model..."John whispered while starting to daydream. He was halfway through that daydream when Randy threw a cookie at him.

"What the fuck man?! I was enjoying something ,here!"

"Yes you were about to start fucking drooling. But hey, a model. You think she's flexible too?"Randy smirked and John shook his head and started laughing.

"Ok. So I gave him the good plate. That means that he is going to have to come back and give it to me, right?"Bri asked herself as she stood in front of the wall length mirror. She shook her head.

"Of course, Brianna. With your beauty and intelligence, I wouldn't be surprised if he came over right now."Just then the doorbell rang. Brianna gasped.

"And now I wonder if my hair had the brunette highlights I wanted."Nothing happened.

"It was worth a try."Bri shrugged before jogging down the steps. She fixed herself and opened the door.

"Oh, hi. Can I help you?"Brianna asked the UPS man, obviously disappointed.

"Sign here."She signed the sheet before she was handed a long box.

"Thank you."She closed the door and walked into the living room placing the box down on the table. She sat down in front of it and opened it. It revealed a nice low cut sparkly pink dress with a note attached to the front of it.

_Brianna,_

_Wonderful job at the shoot the other day. Here is my thanks. Oh and wear this to the party this Saturday. Its an original specially made for you. ;)_

_With love,_

_Nigel._

"I love that man!"Brianna squealed before running upstairs to try her new dress on.

**You know what to do peeps! Click the square blue button! We all know you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Christina! Christina! Where are you??" Brianna frantically ran around the house looking for Chris.

"Brianna! It is fuckin 3 a.m. in the morning! What do you want?"

"There's a spider!!" Christina shook her head at the younger girl as she walked down the step's.

"Kill it then." Brianna made a disgusted face

"No way! The thing is like 80 ft long and 95 ft wide!"

"Riiigghhtt." Chris said in disbelief

"I'm serious look at it!" Brianna pointed to the living room shaking her head yes

Christina walked over to the living room to find a huge spider.

"Eww!! It's huge!!" Chris screamed

"How in the world are we going to kill it? It's like the size of Mount fucking Everest!" Brianna replied

"Here, will use this stiletto!"

"No, are you fucking kidding me!" Brianna raced to grab the Gucci heel out of her best friend's hand

"This was like two thousand dollars!"

"Then what's your idea?" Chris asked Brianna

"Are you ready Bri?" Chris asked

"I'm ready"

The two girls rounded the corner wearing hockey mask's while carrying hockey sticks in one hand, as Brianna held hairspray in her other.

"Ready, go!" Brianna laughed as Christina actually ran around the corner and started yelling as she looked for the spider.

"Brianna!! It's coming towards you!" Brianna screamed as loud as she could while spraying hairspray aimlessly as the other hand frantically swung the hockey stick.

"You got it!" Brianna continued her frenzy as Christina made her way over to her best friend only to get whacked in the stomach and a face full of hairspray.

"Do you hear that?" Randy and John both asked at the same time as they met in the hall way.

"Yeah, who can't fucking hear that?" Randy said

"Sounds like it's coming from Brianna and Chris's house."

"Think we should check?"

"Nah, the noise seemed to have stopped. We'll just check in the morning." John said

"All right, later"

"Later" Both men yawned as they walked back to there separate bedrooms.

"Oh my god! Christina! I killed him! Big butt Everest is dead!!"

Brianna stopped her screaming and looked down at the floor, Christina was holding her stomach while waving a hand frantically around her face.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Brianna asked

"This" Chris whacked Brianna across the stomach with the hockey stick before spraying the hairspray in her face.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Brianna asked as if nothing happened.

"Your impossible" Chris stood up and walked up the stairs as Brianna shrugged her shoulder's and followed.

Ding. Dong.

Christina groggily opened the door only to come face to face with Randy and John.

"Heya neighbor" Randy smiled as Chris stood in her robe, her coffee mug tightly grasped in her hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris responded after 2 minutes.

"We thought we'd stop by and bring you guy's bagel's." John replied

"Oh my god, don't say Bagel's! Brianna is fucking in love with bagel's."

John and Randy gave Christina a weird look, before Chris opened the door wider.

"Here, you guy's can come inside, I have coffee brewing" Both men smiled before stepping into the house following Chris.

"Nice house." Randy stated

"Thanks, Brianna found it in the paper."

They nodded there head's as Chris set out 2 mug's.

"What does Brianna do?" John asked as the three of them sat at island in the kitchen.

"Oh, she's a model." Chris watched as John nodded his head

"Christina! Do you know where the hair spray is?" Brianna yelled from upstairs

"Where you left it yesterday!" Chris responded

"Can you get it for me?"

"No! Get it yourself! You have two arms and two legs that work perfectly!"

"Bitch"

"Don't mind her.She has problems."Chris said turning back to the two superstars that were listening to the whole amusing conversation.

"No problem at all."John said with a nod then took a sip of his coffee. Chris was about to start another conversation when Brianna came down the stairs in a pair of dark blue lacey panties and matching bra, singing at the top of her lungs _Womanizer _by Britney Spears.

"Womanizer Woman-womanizer You're a womanizer Oh, womanizer Oh, you're a womanizer, baby You you you are You you you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer!!"Brianna finished then started laughing.

"Hey Chris, you know this song _totally _reminds me of that dude you turned down." Bri laughed which was soon joined in by Christina. Bri walked in the room to see Randy and John and Randy with his jaw hung low.

"See even she knows what you are. And she doesn't even know you."John said with a chuckle as him and Randy walked out of Christina and Brianna's house and crossed the yard to theirs.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole."Randy said with a chuckle and pushed John making him fall into his car. John straightened himself out an d chased after a running Randy.

"I swear to god I didn't know he was there."Brianna stated.

'I don't care. Did you see his face!? Fucking priceless. Sort of like when you tripped and fell trying to impress Cena."

"Shut up!"Brianna laughed before her and Chris went upstairs to change.

"Its 2:30,Brianna! Lets go! The corn maze closes at 5."Chris yelled up the stairs to Bri.

"I'm coming."Brianna said jogging down the stairs.

"What's it in the shape of this year?"

"Cyclops."

"Sweet! One eyes men are fucking sex on legs!"

"You are so weird."Chris said while shaking her head an d walking out the door. Brianna followed her while closing the locked door.

"You know it!"Brianna shouted and high fived a laughing Christina.

"Hey guys!"John yelled waving his hand s madly in the air.

"Cool it you asshole."Randy said and shoved the older man as the Mickie James ,Cody Runnels, Maria Kanellis, and Jeff Hardy laughed.

Brianna turned on her heel but ended up falling again. Christina leaned against the car as she was laughing so hard.

"God it just gets better every fucking time!"Chris exclaimed as she once again helped her friend up.

"Stop it!"Bri pouted, obviously embarrassed again.

"Oh god, are you okay?"John asked running up to her and gently placing his hand on the small of her back. She blushed before looking at the man standing so close to her.

"Perfect."Se smiled at him. Chris rolled her eyes before opening the door to the SUV.

"Well, um, me and Chris are heading out to go to this corn maze we seen when we were driving here. Do you want to come? You and your friends."

"Um, I'll ask 'em. Thanks."He smiled at Bri before jogging over to his friends.

"Ooo!"Chris teased as soon as Brianna turned around to face her.

"Oh shut up. Plus Mr.Orton will be coming as well, I presume."Bri said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah because I really want that Womanizer with us."Both girls looked at each other before breaking out in fits of laughter and began singing the chorus of _Womanizer. _

"Looks like they love to make fun of you Rans."John said as him and the other 5 made they're way across the lawn.

"Cena ,if you don't shut the hell up, Im going to hurt you."Randy threatened.

"You're just mad because I got a girl that likes me and the one you like hates you and thinks you're a Womanizer."

"Please, I don't like that girl."Randy huffed.

"Ready to go?" Brianna exclaimed happily once she seen them all coming over.

"You bet."John replied with a dreamy smile on his face. Chris laughed and got in the car.

"SO how about we separate into groups?"Bri suggested after they all had paid their way into the corn maze. They were standing in line to get there flags and clipboards when Brianna suggested this.

**You know what to do everyone! And if I missed some of the corrections that were supposed to be made, you can put it in the review and we'll fix it!! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Brianna! That's the smartest thing you've said all year!" Chris exclaimed as Brianna blushed

"Thanks Christina."

Other's in the group gave the two girls a weird look before they decided who was going to go in groups.

"How about, Cody and I, Jeff and Maria, John and Brianna, and then Chris and Randy" Said Mickie James

"Perfect!" Brianna shouted quickly causing everybody but Christina to laugh

"Alright then, let's go in now" Cody said

In pair's the group of 8 stepped into the corn maze, each going different way's.

"Were supposed to go down here Chris, I'm telling you." Randy spoke for the first time since stepping into the maze.

"Randy, we have to go down here! Trust me!" Chris said

"How do you know?" Randy questioned

"Duh! Follow the fucking make-up trail Ms. Super model left"

Randy looked down at the ground only to see ton's of make up sprawled out in a line.

"Holy shit! I've never seen that much make-up in my life!"

"Get used to it, knowing her the only thing her purse has in it is make-up."

"How in the world are you guy's even friends?" Randy asked

"It's a long story." Chris stated

"We've got time, trust me"

"Well, a little over 3 year's ago-"

"So, you're a model?" John asked

"Yeah" Brianna replied

"No offence or anything, but aren't you like REALLY short to be a model?"

"Well, I'm the world's shortest model"

"That's pretty cool" John said

"Yeah, I guess." Brianna looked around the part of the maze they've been in for the last 5 minutes

"We turn here I think"

"Alright" Brianna responded

"So, who do you model for?"

They turned down the path John had pointed out

"Vogue, Victoria's Secret, Gucci, ELLE, Coco Channel, things like that" Brianna said smiling

"So I'm guessing you travel a lot?"

"Most of the time, like in two day's I leave for Los Angeles "

"What are you going there for?"

"My cover premiere for Maxim"

"Oh, how long are you going to be gone for?"

"Just two day's. Then I'll be back to bug you guy's."

John laughed before the two turned around at a dead end

"So, you guy's met while doing a photo shoot?" Randy replied

"Yeah, she's the world's shortest model, and I was her photographer for a new magazine." Chris said

"Was she rude?"

"Nope, right after the shoot we went out for coffee and have been nest friends ever since"

"Interesting" Randy looked around the corner before the two turned around it

"So, what was all that noise last night?" Randy asked, knowing that the story would take up a big portion of there time while in the maze

"Ok, well it's fucking 3 a.m. in the morning when all of a sudden I hear Christina! Christina! Come here quick! So I ran down stairs to see Brianna screaming while pointing to something."

Randy laughed as Chris continued

"So then I was like it's fuckin 3 a.m. what do you want? And she say's there's a spider. And I said then kill it! And she was like Eww, No The thing's the size of Mount Fucking Everest! I swear it's like 80 ft long and 95 ft wide! I told her I didn't believe her, and she show's me the biggest spider I have ever seen before. I swear to god!"

Randy laughed harder as Chris kept telling the story

"So, then I picked up a random shoe on the ground and was just about to squish it, when Brianna runs and grabbed it out of my hands, then she was like That was fucking 2000 thousand dollars! So then I asked her, what's your idea? And so, 25 minutes later were standing behind a corner with Hockey masks on with hockey sticks in our hands, except for Brianna who brought hair spray too."

Randy was now on the ground laughing

"So then Brianna's like ready. 1.2.3. and I ran thinking she was right behind me, but no she wasn't. So then the spider started running towards her, and Brianna decided it would be best if she swung the hockey stick around while spraying the hairspray aimlessly. After she killed it, I told her she killed it, and what does she do? She hit's me in the fucking stomach with the hockey stick and sprayed me in the face with hairspray."

"Your lying!" Randy replied laughing so hard his side's were starting to hurt

"Nope I'm not. But then she's like I killed Big Butt Everest! Then she look's down at me and say's what happened to you? And I was like this, and I grabbed the hockey stick and hit her stomach while spraying the hair spray in her face. And wanna know how she responds?"

"How?" Randy asked now crying

"What'd you do that for?"

"Is she always so, you know dumb?" Randy asked

"Ugh, yeah, but don't get me wrong she's smart in her own way. What do you know about fashion?" Chris asked trying to make an example

"Designer clothing is always best." Randy smirked at Chris

After rolling her eye's at the man by her side she replied

"See, you don't know much but how to dress your self in what you like. But you can ask Bri anything about the fashion industry and she'll always know the answer." Randy nodded his head before they heard a loud girly scream

"FUCK YEAH BITCHES!! I FUCKIN WON!!" Brianna screamed at the top of her lung's causing many people to give her a weird look.

"Ok, I think we need to be quite now."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NO FUCKING WAY! I'M A WINNER!!"

Brianna took her purse and picked up one of her lipstick's before writing on there bright green flag, Ima muthafuckin winner bitches! Causing John to laugh.

"That fucking bitch!!" Chris yelled as they came out of the maze, to see Brianna and John's flag waving as the wind hit it.

"Look, she left a message!" Randy and Chris looked at the flag before laughing.

"Ima muthafuckin winner bitches! What a nice message" Cody said coming up behind Randy and Chris with Mickie.

As the group of 6 walked out of the exit of the maze, they found Brianna and John sitting at a table as John was obviously laughing at something Brianna did.

"Hey! How about tonight, we go to haunted house?" John asked as everyone was sitting at the round table.

"I fucking love haunted houses!"Brianna screamed. Chris laughed at her friend while Maria and Mickie held their ears.

"So lets go!"John said standing up. Brianna stood up as well and linked arms with Chris. They started walking ahead of the group.

"So how was your time Mrs.Cena?"Christina joked. Bri slapped her arm before they both giggled.

"It was soo much fun! He was asking me about my modeling job."Brianna answered.

"He so wants you."Chris giggled.

"No he doesn't."Bri argued.

"Yeah okay."

"So how was your time with Randy?"Bri asked changing the subject.

"It was okay. He asked me about the noise at 3 in the fucking morning."

"And you said?"

"That you woke me up because of a fucking spider."They both started laughing.

"I'm starting to _really _like Tampa."Brianna said looking at her best friend.

"I know you are. I mean I basically see you drooling over the hot guys every day."

"Because they're are tons of fucking hot guys here!" They again burst into fits of laughter.

"So where is the Haunted House?"John asked coming up to Bri and Chris and draping an arm across Bri's shoulders while Chris let her arm go.

"Down the street a little."Chris replied.

"So you guys wanna walk?"Cody asked them coming into the conversation.

"I don't see why not."Bri said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Lets go then."Bri and John walked together Mickie and Cody walked together and Maria and Jeff walked together.

"I feel so awkward here."Chris said to herself while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why?"Randy interrupted her thoughts.

"Everyone here is like a couple. I'm here by myself."

"You got me."He said with a smile that looked actually genuine.

"No, I don't."Chris said and started walking faster .Sure that was harsh, but she couldn't risk being hurt again. Especially with a Womanizer.

"Are we almost there?"John asked Brianna as they walked side by side.

"Yeah. A couple more steps."True to her word, a few steps later and they were standing in line to enter the Haunted House.

"Christina Leigh Johnson! Get your ass off of that phone!"Bri yelled once she seen that Chris was on the phone. Chris waved her hands at her and walked away from the group.

"Ugh, I swear to god, all that girl ever does is work!"

"Working is good though. Like what you do. That's good work."John smirked. Bri giggled and playfully shoved John.

"Stop it. You're horrible."

"I try."They both laughed once again.

"So what's the deal with this Haunted House?"

"I don't know .But its supposed to be really scary."

"Well I'll be here for you. If you need to hold my hand, don't be afraid to just grab a hold of it."John smirked.

"Don't worry.I definitely won't be afraid to."They smiled at each other.

"Next!"The women at the counter yelled. Brianna stepped up to the counter and told the women at the counter 8 people. She paid the fair and handed the tickets to everyone. She came to Chris who was standing far away from the group still, but now leaned up against the railing with her head down still talking on the phone.

"Here" Bri said handing Chris her ticket.

"Thanks."She whispered.

"You okay?"Bri asked her. Chris held the phone to her shoulder.

"Fucking mom, dude. She's getting married again and wants to come down for two weeks!"Chris exclaimed as she switched her phone onto hold after telling her mom to hold on for a minute.

"What the fuck why?!"

"She says she wants us to help her plan the wedding or some shit like that. She says that you are awesome in style so you know what would look good for the wedding and that I'm good at the financial things and everything like that and she wants me to meet _Tim_. Who the fuck names their kid Tim!?"Brianna laughed at the red head.

"Well we can't say no to her, unfortunantly. My mom would be like Why aren't you helping Patty? God, why did they have to be best fucking friends?" They both started laughing insanely.

"So when is she coming?"

"Booking a flight now. Imma pick her up after I drop everyone off later. Her flight gets in at like 2 in the morning."

"Well it should be no problem getting up after what happened this morning."Bri said with a smirk and walked away with Chris calling her a 'Bitch'.

"Is she okay?"Randy asked.

"Yep .Mom stuff. Are we ready to go in?"Bri said hiding a smirk.

"Yeah. Lets go."Chris said coming up next to her blonde friend and draping an arm across her shoulders.

The Haunted House was fun. Tons of screaming and Bri holding John's hand. Very cute. Chris actually got so scared that she pulled her best friend away from John and was like I hate you! Why the fuck would you bring me here!

"I don't want to pick up my mom."Chris whined to her best friend as she sat by the pool. Randy, John, Mickie, Cody, Maria and Jeff were all in there backyard as well sitting by there own pool.

"Yeah but she's getting married you have to support that."Bri assured.

"No I don't. Oh and mom just texted me. She's about to board her flight. _Tim _is with her along with your mom." Brianna jumped up accidently hitting Christina which pushed her into the pool.

"She is not coming!"Bri yelled causing her neighbors to look over. She then heard splashing and looked down to see Christina emerging from the water.

"Chris, why the fuck would you jump into the pool with all your clothes on?"

"You pushed me you bitch!"Chris yelled pulling Bri into the pool with her and dunking her head under the water. She continued doing this, while her neighbors laughed at the two best friends.

**Feed back would be greatly appreciated! Thank's everyone who's reading and reviewing this story! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Christina! I FUCKING DID IT!!" Brianna jumped up from the couch, throwing her lap top off of her lap

"What did you do?" Chris asked coming down the stairs fully dressed with car key's in her hand

"I'M A FUCKING FISHING CHAMPION!!" Brianna danced around the house as Chris looked at her blonde friend with a weird look.

"A fishing champion?" Chris asked slowly

"Yeah! I've been playing for like 3 hour's and guess what?!"

"What?"

"I'M A FUCKING CHAMPION CHRISTINA!!" Brianna laughed as Chris raised her eyebrows

"Alrighty then, well champion it's time to pick up the parent's"

"Christina think about it, I mean. It's not that bad!" Brianna replied as she backed out of the driveway

"Dude she's marrying a guy named Tim! How much worse could it get?" Chris leaned back in her chair

"Your taking this the wrong way. I mean maybe she's marrying Tim Horton's!!" Brianna exclaimed

"Tim Horton's is dead you idiot!" Chris yelled to Brianna

"No it's not Christina! I just went there yesterday!" Brianna fought back as Chris rolled her eyes while shaking her head

"I wonder when they'll be back" Randy said

"I don't know, I hope soon, Brianna was lookin good today" John replied with a dreamy smile on his face

"You think she look's good everyday!" Randy shouted making John fall off the chair he had been sitting on

"Did Chris tell you what the loud noise was yesterday?" John asked while rubbing the back of his head

Randy started laughing causing John to look at him weird

"My Baby!!" Brianna and Chris both groaned as there mother's brought them into a tight hug

"Christina look how pretty you got!" As her mother continued squeezing her like there was no tomorrow.

"Brianna Marie, have you been eating right? Brushing your teeth? Sha-"

"Mom! Yes! Your so embarrassing!" Brianna whined as she broke away from her hug with her blonde haired mother.

"Honey" Chris broke away from her mother's hold to look out her mom's fiancé

"Oh my god, where in the hell did my mother fine that!" Chris whispered into Bri's ear

"Are you sure your mother's not blind?" Brianna asked Chris as she took a look at the man

"Are you Christina?" Tim asked Chris

"Yes…" Chris replied

"I'm Tim, and I must say I heard a lot about you, and it's great to finally meet you" Tim said before looking at Brianna and smiling

"And you must be Brianna" Tim said while shaking her hand

"Oh my god, he smells like Canadian bacon" Brianna laughed with her best friend as they linked arms and walked in front of the there mothers and Tim.

"Canadian bacon is gooooood" Christina said causing Brianna to drop her arm and give her a weird look

"What?" Christina asked

"Eww, are you saying that he's good?!" Christina screamed a loud no causing everyone to look at them

"Are they hear yet? Are they? Randy when are they coming back!" John asked impatiently as the clock changed to 3 a.m.

"Would you fuckin chill out spaz, there probably still at the airport"

"Tim this is your first time riding in a car with Brianna so I'm going to give you some tips." Chris replied as Brianna was fixing her hair in the mirror

"Ok, and what are these tips?" Tim asked

"First off don't freak out when you see her putting lip gloss and eyeliner on at the same time in the mirror, she's a professional at it." Chris said causing Tim to widen his eyes

"Second off, don't get worried when she's texting on her phone on the highway."

"And lastly, don't freak out when she's blaring the radio at the maximum volume and speeding while doing all the things above. I learned the hard way from it" Brianna nodded her head as Christina's mother Kim put a hand on the frightened Tim's shoulder

"She's not that bad, really" Kim rubbed his shoulder's as Chris punched Brianna in the arm, causing Brit to grab her arm in pain

"That hurts Christina!"

"Just start the fucking car before I throw up"

"Aye aye captain Chris!"

"There here! Brianna's turning in the driv- well was" John jumped up from the couch excitedly

"Go to bed you idiot! It's almost 4 in the morning!"

"Can you tell her to slow down Chris?" Tim screamed over the radio that was playing Whatever You Like by T.I.

"Cause girl you smell so fresh, and look so nice, let me put this big boy In your life" Brianna sung along to the song as she passed the driveway, causing her to go backwards at top speed as she drove into it.

"Oh my god, thank lord were safe" Tim spoke as the five stepped out of Brianna's Range Rover

After showing the guests there room's Brianna and Christina went to sleep for some well deserved rest.

**Th e girls woke up ear ly the ne xt morn ing at around 9:45.Brianna skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen w ere she got herself a cup of coffee.She went outside and sat in the patio furnutire20with the newspaper.  
"Brianna darling!There you are!What a re you doing out here?"Bri's mother,Kim,said coming outside.  
"Im just reading the paper mom you can go back inside."B ri said as she continued to look at the pap er.  
"But Briaana.I wanted to talk to you.Have y ou20got a ma n in your life yet?"Kim said sitting down o n the2 0lounger edge next to Bri.  
"No mom I do-"  
"Hey Bri!"John yelled from her side of the20fence.Bri smiled be fore excusing herself from her mother and walking over to him.  
"Thank you."She whispered when she got over there.  
"For what?"  
"Getting me away from the she-devil."  
"Christina get up!"Patty yelled comi ng into Chris's room to see her already up,dressed and ready to go.She was just coming out of her dark room that was attached to her room.  
"Im up mom.Now I have to go to work."Chris said.  
"But we we re supposed to plan the wedding."  
"We'll do it later ma."Chris grabbed her things and headed down stairs and outside.She put her things in her car before going into the garage to get a Monster out of the refridgerator."Bye ma!"Chris yell ed dr iving off but stopped suddenly when a ball rolled into the road right2 0in2 0front of her car.  
"What the hell!"  
"What was that?"John asked.Bri shrugged.  
"I don' t know."She said and her2 0and John m ade there way out to the front20where they seen Chr istina throwing the ball at Randy and pok ing his c2 0hest."What's going on Christina?"Bri asked amused."And aren't you supposed to be gone already?"  
"Yes.I was l ate getting up and I started driving off when h is fucking ball came out on front of the car!"Ch ris exclaimed while throwing the ball at Randy.  
"Look20I said I was sorry ok ay?!You don't have to fucking yell at me !"Randy yellled back.  
"Yes I20do have to fucking yell !"  
"Why is that? !"  
"Becaus e I m going to be late for work.And un like you,I actually have a real job."  
"What the hell are you talking about!I h ave a real job!"  
"Yeah if you count touching sweaty men in spedos as a job,then you're at the top of your job list!"And with that Chris got in her car and sped off.  
"Um,what was that?"John asked as Bri tryed to stop herself from laughing.  
"That was nothing with noone."Randy said before going in the house and slamming the door.  
"Wow."Bri said as John agreed.  
It was a little after 6:30 at n ight when Chris returned.She walked through the door to the smiling face of her best friend."Hey!"Chris said obviously in a better mood.  
"Hi!Come on!Let 's go upstairs!"Bri said dragging Chris upstairs and basically throwing her inside her room.Chris put her stuff away and collapsed on the bed w ith Bri.  
"So whats up?"She asked once she seen the s mile on Bri's face.  
"I should be asking you the same thing .This morning with Or t on.There was soo much sexual tension in the air between you two."Chris rolled her eyes. "Please.There20is nothing2 0going on between me and Orton.You and Cena on the other hand..."Chris trailed off with a smile as Brinna blushed madly.  
"There isn't20anything going on between me and Jo hn."  
"Yeah,thats why you're blushing like crazy."  
"I so a m not!"Brianna exclaimed getting u p and runni ng down stairs.  
"You okay dude?"John asked Randy as he2 0slammed his fingers down2 0on the controller of the video game he w as playing.  
"Fine."Randy22 00replied,short and sweet.John rolled his eyes.  
"I s this because of Chris?"This made Randy's car crash into the wall.  
0 A"What?"  
"Chris.Is this because of her?"  
"No."Randy said and got up going into the kitchen to get a beer.  
"Oooo!!Look Bri's outside!Let s go shoot some hoops!!Please,please,please,please,please,please,please!!"John begged.  
"Ugh,fine.Stop begging."Randy laughed and they made they're way outside where Bri was trying to mow the glass."What the fuck is she doing?"Randy asked between laughes.  
"I,um,think shes t rying to mow the grass."John said while looking at Bri in her short denim shorts and tank top which showed her toned stomach.She was mowing the grass,horribly.Not to2 0mention texting while mowing.She was going2 0in zig zags.  
"Brianna!"Chris yelled.  
"What?!Im busy."Bri yelled back. "What the fuck are you doing? "Chris asked in between laughes.  
"Mowing the grass."  
"Look ho w you're mowing it."Brianna looked20up and screame d.  
"This is your fault,Christina!Im going inside!"She excla imed with a chuckle and ran inside w ith Ch ristina following3D2 0her.****  
"They are very amusing."Randy said to John who nodded his head and attempted a shot at the basket.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Some mom Brianna had, huh?" Randy said as John and him stepped into the local gym

"Dude, no wonder where she get's her looks from" John replied as he set his bag on a bench in the locker room.

"I'll say, her mom was hot" John gave Randy a disgusted look

"Dude! Her mom's only like fuckin 35 years old!!"

"She had her when she's 15" John asked

"Yeah, Kim told me herself" Randy replied proudly

"So now you got a crush on my girl's mom??" John quickly covered his mouth as Randy ooo'ed him

"Your girl?" Randy laughed as they stepped into the wrestling ring

"I didn't say my girl" John defended himself

"Right, and I'm transvestite at night" John looked at Randy oddly

"So that's where you've been going at night!!" Randy glared at John before getting nudged him

"Lighten up princess" John laughed as Randy flipped him off and attempted to throw him in the ropes

"Oh my god!! Christina your never going to believe what I bought!!!" Brianna ran into her best friends dark room

"Brianna, what have I said about coming in here while I'm developing photos?" Chris responded angrily before slamming the door shut

"Not to do it because I could trip and fall and hit the photo's your working on!" Brianna finished with a smile as they walked down the stairs

"Now what did you need?" Chris asked more settled

"ONLY THE BEST FUCKING THING TO BE INVENTED!!" Brianna jumped up with excitement

"What's that??" Chris asked curiously

"A FUCKING TOILET STAMPER!!" Brianna showed her the item behind her back Chris laughed as she looked at the toilet cleaner in her best friends hand

"I already stamped it onto all 6 of the toilets!! How cool is that?!?!" Brianna shouted

"Very cool, now ah, I suggest you go and do what you were supposed to be doing 3 hours ago" Chris looked at the watch before glancing over to Brianna who was pouting

"God, stop throwing me over the ropes Ran" John grabbed his head as Randy rubbed his back

"Get over it dick head, you game me an FU off the top rope's onto two chairs" Randy winced in pain as he climbed into the ring

"Yeah because you gave me an RKO over the metal steps after punting my fucking head like a football!"

"What the hell is going on with you two??" Randy and John nearly jumped 50 feet in the air as they heard none other then Vince Mcmahon's deep voice

"What the hell are you doing here??" John asked

"Not that we don't want you hear or anything" Randy finished

"Well, I decided to pay two of my favorite superstars visit, and cant seem to figure out why your wrestling skills have went from unbelievably good to the worst I've seen, some thing bothering you to?"

"No" Randy quickly answered

"NOTHING'S WRONG! JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE SEXY NEIGHBOR'S DOESN'T MEAN WE CANT WRESLTE GOD DAMNIT!" John exclaimed

Randy shook his head at his best friend as Vince nodded

"Neighbor's that are sexy. Do you even see them often?" Vince asked

"Trust me, we see them every hour of the day" Randy replied as John shook his head yes in agreement

"Well, then let's meet these neighbor's shall we?"

"Oh my god, Brianna Marie Luca, I'm going to fucking kick your ass!"Christina screamed as she looked at the zig zagged lawn for the second time in a row.

"What? What'd I do?" Brianna spoke as she fixed her 5 inch stilettos

"The lawn! And who in the hell where's stilettos while mowing the lawn??"

"Christina, just because your mad about the Canadian bacon Tim marrying your mother last week, does not mean you can pick on me!" Brianna said a smirk playing across her face as Christina rolled her eyes

"Sorry Bri, but you know how I feel about him" Chris smiled with her best friend as they walked into the cool house.

"What the hell happened to your neighbor's lawn?" Vince looked at the freshly cut zig zagged grass

John and Randy laughed as they turned their heads to where there boss had been looking

"Guess it was Bri's week to cut the grass again" Randy spoke causing John to turn his attention towards his best friend

"I guess so" The three walked inside the house just as Brianna and Chris walked outside to greet them

"How rude! He went inside!" Brianna said to Chris

"Why don't you go over there and show him what you bought today" Chris said jokingly

"Oh my god! Christina! You a fucking genius!" Bri squealed before running inside the house and returning 3 minutes later with the "toilet stamper" as Bri would put it.

"No! Brianna wait! I was just kidding!" Oh my god Christina thought as she ran after her best friend who was ringing the door bell like a mad woman

"John get the door!" John rolled his eye's as he walked over to the door with Vince and Randy behind him, a smile quickly spreading across his face as he saw Brianna standing on his door step with Christina behind her. He opened it quickly as Vince gave Randy questioning look

"John! Chris said it'd be a good idea if I came over here and showed you what I bought today!" Brianna screamed making Vince plug his ears

"What'd you buy?" John said

"A toilet stamper!!!" Bri squealed

John, Randy and the unknown man gave Brianna a weird look before looking at Chris who was laughing her ass off.

"I was just kidding you dip shit! I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to actually believe me!" Chris laughed as John and Randy chuckled as Brianna's face turned a deep pink color

"Let's get out of here!" Brianna said dragging Chris by her arm, obviously embarrassed

"Wait! Tonight at 7 both of you come over for dinner!" John said silently praying in his head they'd say yes

"Sure, why not! " Chris said smiling while getting her arm nearly pulled out of it's socket by an eager Bri

"Who were they?" Vince asked as the men stepped into the living room

"That my friend, were our neighbors Christina and Brianna" Randy said sighing before laughing hard

"I can not fucking believe you said yes!!!! I don't have anything to wear!!!!!"Brianna screamed at Chris who was laughing at her best friend.

"Yeah, you have nothing to wear. You have a fucking closet full of clothes that you get from your photo shoots."Chris said pointing at Bri's closet. It was 5 minutes to 7 and Brianna still wasn't dressed.

"Well what are you wearing?"Bri asked turning to Chris with her hands on her hips.

"This."Chris pointed to what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of dark bootcut jeans with a white t-shirt and a black tanktop over it and a pair of black boots.

"Ugh! You can not wear that when there is sexy men next door!"

"Just fucking pick out some clothes and hurry the fuck up will ya?"Chris replied with a laugh and walked out of the room leaving Brianna to pout.

"Do I look okay, Vince?"John frantically asked Vince running around the kitchen while Randy cooked the dinner.

"You look fine, John. Now relax."Vince said with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay. Okay. Its 7:02 they aren't coming!"John yelled.

"John! Shut the fuck up!!!"Randy yelled just as the doorbell rang.

"Brianna stop it! You look fine."Christina said to Bri as she fixed her hair. She decided on wearing a b lack skirt and a white dress shirt.

"But I'm all dressed up and you're not."Brianna pouted.

"I'm being myself."The door opened to reveal John standing there in his dark blue dress shirt and black pants.

"Hey! Come on in."John said and stepped aside for them to come in.

"Thanks."Bri said with a smile on her face. They stepped inside and where met with the sweet smell of spagetti and meatballs.

"Mmm. It smells good in here."Chris said as she looked around at the pictures on the wall in the hallway.

"Thanks. Randy's cooking. Come on in the kitchen. I want you guys to meet someone."John said and walked into the kitchen with Chris and Bri following him.

"Bri, Chris, this is our boss, Vince McMahon."

"Hi."Chris and Bri said at the same time.

"Nice to meet you."Vince said as they shook hands.

"Dinner is almost ready."Randy said turning around to look at them.

" you need any help?Christina will be happy to help you."Brianna said and20was nudged in the stomach by Chris.

"Yeah,."Brianna pushed Chris while she turned around and glared.

"You look familiar."Vince said to Brianna.

"Yeah I probably a model."Bri said proudly.

"And she has awesome fashion taste."John added."Did I just say that out loud?"Brianna nodded while laughing and John turned a bright shade of red.

"You do,do you?"Vince asked.

"Yeah,I guess."

"Well you know we are looking for a new fashion consultant for the diva's in the you interested?"

"Oh ,Im not sure."Br i said.

"Well,I'll give you my card and you give me a call if you're interested."Vince handed Bri a card

"Thanks."

"You are gonna put to much seasoning in there."Chris said as she watched Randy put seasoning in the sauce.

"I know what I'm doing. I've done this before."Randy said as he put a little more seasoning in then closed it, and put it away.

"I'm just saying. It looks like you put way too much in there."

"Here taste me if it tastes like too much in there."Randy scouped a bit off sauce on the wooden spoon and put his hand under it and moved it over to Chris' looked from it to Randy before trying it.

"'s actually pretty good."Chris said licking her lips.

"Told you."Randy smirked."You,uh,you got a little on your face."He chuckled.

"Where?"Chris asked wiping her laughed again.

"Right here."Randy said wiping it off her face."Got it."He wiped it on a towel.

"Thanks."He nodded.

"So, how are you?"John asked Bri turning her attention away from Randy and Chris.

"I'm good. Haven't fell in awhile."Bri said proudly while John laughed.

"That's very good to hear. So, I uh, seen you mowed the grass again."

"I did an awesome job,didn't I?!?"John nodded.

"Sure."They laughed.

"Okay time for dinner."Randy announced. They all piled into the dining room and sat down. They settled into peaceful conversation. It was all going good, until Brianna. She tried cutting a meatball but instead it flew off her plate and onto Vince's lap. Chris was dying with laughter.

"Oh god! Im sooo sorry Vince. Here lemme get that for you!"Brianna fussed while she jumped up out of her seat, fell, jumped up again, and ran over to Vince's seat and grabbed the hot meatball from his hand. All throughout this Chris was dying with laugher and Randy and John looked on shocked.

"This night is going so well!"Chris said sarcastically once everyone was settled down.

"Isn't it?"John said with a chuckle.

"So Christina. I got a chance to talk to Brianna. What do you do for a living?"Vince asked.

"I'm a photographer."

"Really?Are you good?"

"Um,I don't know.I guess."Chris said with a chuckle.

"Well we have a job opening up in the photography business for WWE as well if you would like?"

"Oh,um,Okay?"

"Would you like the job?"

"Im not sure."

"Well,I gave a card to Brianna here so if you are interested just give me a call."

"Okay,thanks."He nodded and they all fell into a peaceful conversation.

"Thanks for dinner guys. It was soooo good!"Bri exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks. Next time we'll have you guys over."Chris said as they walked to the front door. Vince had left around an hour ago and Chris and Bri hung around to talk.

"It was no problem."John said with a smile while looking at Bri.

"You guys make me sick."Chris said with a chuckle and walked off.

"Um, I'll see you later."Bri said to John with a smile as well. She turned to leave and fell."I'm okay!"She said jumping up and continued walking.

"They are soo weird."Randy said.

"Yeah they are. Hey let s sneak into their house tomorrow."

"What?"Randy asked closing the door.

"Yeah. I want to see w hat they are really like."John said collapsing on the couch.

"Only you would think of that idea John."There was about 5 minutes of silence before John spoke up again.

"So are we gonna sneak in?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."They touched knuckles before going upstairs into there rightful bedrooms.

**All right everyone! Sorry we haven't posted in awhile, we have these all written out until I think chapter 20, but it takes awhile to fix them up! Please show some love and click the square blue button! Come on, we know you want to! =]**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my god, Brianna what the fuck are you doing?!" Chris screeched at her best friend who was currently stuck halfway through their neighbors window.

"Christina, I'd never say this in my life but, grab the ass and push!" Brianna said

Christina looked at Brianna's squirming leg's and ass as she stood outside in between there home and John and Randy's.

"John come in through the front door, it's unlocked" Randy pointed at the door and opened it as John followed suit

"Than-" Brianna slammed onto the floor in pain before jumping up and grabbing Chris's hand only to receive a weird look from her best friend

"What?"Bri asked

"Brianna, you got stuck! How the hell am I supposed to fit in their if your skinny ass doesn't?!" Chris said as Brianna made an angry face before pulling her friend through the window by her hand.

"Not to bad, not to bad" John said as they looked around the hall way entry

"Kind of a girly vibe though" Randy said as he touched one of pictures in the hallway

"I wonder why!!" John rolled his eye's

"Nice lamp!" Brianna said happily as Chris laughed

"Seems too much of a bachelor's pad." Chris said

"I wonder what they have in there fridge!" Brianna said walking over to the fridge only to slip on the tiled flooring

"I'm okay!" Bri jumped back up as Chris laughed

"Woah look at how many hairsprays they have!" Randy exclaimed as he picked up the huge container of Big Sexy Hair hairspray

"Not even you have this many hair products!" John said only to get an elbow to his stomach

"Shut up dude, you have just as many as I do!" Randy claimed

"Sure I do" John said sarcastically before opening a drawer to reveal a whole lot of make-up

"DAMN!" He shouted as Randy covered his ears

"Can you talk any louder?!" Randy joked as they walked out of the first bathroom

"I wonder what they have in there fridge?" John said curiously

"Beer, beer, beer and more beer" Chris said

"Don't forget the mustard Chris!" Brianna smiled before slamming the fridge door and opening a few cabinets to find protein powder

"Eww!" Brianna closed it before grabbing Chris's arm and walking into the living room

"Nice TV, but ours is better" Chris said before walking over to the fish tank that sat against a wall

"Awe! Look at the little fishy!" Brianna pointed to a bright blue and white fish

"Bri you are the weirdest person I met, I swear!" Chris laughed

"Damn! These girl's eat healthy" Randy said as he looked at everything that sat in their fridge

"No wonder why both of them look like they way as much as a feather" John replied as Randy nodded in agreement

"Woah! And I thought are flat screen was nice!" Randy said taking a look at their huge flat screen TV before turning it on to ESPN

"Holy shit" John said his mouth open widely as Randy soon joined him

"That's better then huge tv's." Randy said as the two looked at the picture of Christina and Brianna dressed up as Prostitutes and Striper's.

"Dude, think they'd noticed if we took it?" John looked over at Randy who shook his head no

"Probably not" He said as he took it in his hand and put into his pocket of his short's

"Chris let's go upstairs!" Brianna exclaimed already half way up the stairs

"Sure why not" Chris said who joined Bri at the top of the stairs

"This room first!" Brianna pulled Christina into the first door on the right

"Hey let's go upstairs man" John pointed towards the stairs

"Don't have to ask me twice" Randy smirked before running up the stairs with John following

"Oh my god!? Who's room is this?" Brianna said walking into the room that contained dark blue wall's, a king sized bed with a matching blue bed set with a bath room and walk in closet off to the side

"Not bad taste" Chris said as she looked around

"Eww!!" Brianna screamed and ran over to Chris

"What?" Chris asked

"Look at the wall!" Brianna exclaimed

Chris looked and glared in disgust a picture of Randy holding up the World Heavy Weight Championship belt while he kissed it

"Can you say cocky?" Bri laughed as she looked at the plaque on the wall

"Youngest World Champion, Randall Keith Orton" Chris read as she laughed

"Ha Randall!" Bri giggled before walking out of the room with Christina following beside her

"This room first!" John said pulling Randy by his t-shirt

"God spaz chill the fuck out!" Randy said before opening the door to reveal a bright pink room with darker shades of pink running down the wall in stripes

"Can you say Brianna?" Randy laughed as John smirked looking around her room

A pink striped bed set sprawled across her bed with pillow's swarming the king size bed. A playboy bunny pillow sat as the front pillow. A bathroom connected to her room as a walk in closet could be found towards the right of the room

"Let's look at her clothes!" John wasted no time as he lunged towards Brianna's closet. Only to reveal the closet filled with almost no space left for anything else. Designer shoes and purses filled the floor's and top rack's as the hottest fashion's sat on hangers in her large walk-in closet

"Shit this girl has a lot of clothes" Randy said as they walked into a new room, obviously Christina's.

"Wow, his room smells SO good" Bri said as she sprawled out on John's bed

"Once again you are SO weird" Christina mocked Bri in the previous voice she had just used

"Shut up Bitch" Brianna said before jumping off the bed and opening the first drawer to the close's dresser only to find his boxer's and socks.

"HOT DAMN!" Brianna said smiling brightly as Chris broke out in laughter

"Hot damn?" Christina questioned

"Yeah! I heard it in a song!" Bri said happily as she grabbed a pair of his blue striped boxer's.

"God he has so many jersey's" Chris said as she looked at the 500+ jerseys that hung on hangers in his closet

"Woah! Look at her room" Randy said excitedly as layed across her bed

"Nice art work in here" John said looking at the pictures that hung from the walls

"I wonder what she wears" Randy asked curiously before looking into her closet, which was the opposite of Bri's.

"Hey look! She has a picture of Brianna and her!" John said smiling as he looked at Brianna in large Gucci sunglasses as Chris wore the same pair

"Damn did I hit the jack pot or what!?" Randy screamed as he picked up a pair of black lacey panties

"Shit!" John screamed "All be right back!" Randy laughed already knowing where he planned on going

"So you think he's gonna notice If I took the boxers?" Bri asked Chris as they started walking out of the room.

"Probably not. He has like a billion!"They laughed and were about to make they're way out of the house when they heard the door unlocking."Oh fuck! What the hell are we gonna do, Bri?"

"In here!"Bri grabbed her arm and dragged her in the bathroom where they went into the closet."We'll sneak out when they go to bed."

"Great idea!"They closed the door to the closet and sat back against the wall. They heard the bathroom door open.

"Yo Orton! What are you making for dinner tomorrow?"John yelled to Randy as he stripped out of his clothes leaving him in his boxers. Chris held a hand over Bri's mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Whatever the fuck you're making Cena!"Randy yelled back.

"Fuck you Asshole!"John said and walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light.

"Oh my god! Can I go rape him?"Brianna asked quietly while fanning herself off.

"Sure, but I'm not gonna bail you out of jail."Chris said with a tiny laugh. They heard footsteps and the bathroom door open again turned on the lights, this time revealing Randy who, too, stipped out of his clothes and put them in the hamper. He looked down.

"Hey asshole! Put your fucking clothes in the hamper next time!"Randy yelled before picking up John's clothes, putting them in the hamper, and walking out.

"Oh my god."Chris mumbled.

"What was that, Chris?"Bri asked with a smirk.

"Nothing. Come on. Lets figure out how to get out of here."Chris helped Brianna up before they opened the closet door and walked over to the door. Chris put her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. She didn't. Bri put her ear to the door as well.

"What are we listening to?"Bri asked. Chris looked to her and smacked her upside her head.

"Come on. I don't hear anything. Lets go."They walked out of the bathroom quietly.

"We seem okay."Chris whispered.

"Lets get outta here!"

"Right behind you."Bri said in her regular voice and then slammed the bathroom door.

"Bri! What the fuck?!?"Chris whispered loudly.

"Who's out there?!?!"John yelled coming out of his room swinging a bat. Brianna screamed and hid behind Chris.

"Brianna? Christina?"John said confused.

"Man if you don't shut the hell up and go back to bed, I swear to god I'm gonna hurt you so bad that-Chris? Bri? What are you guys doing here?" Randy said coming out of his room as well, both still in there boxers.

"Um, well you see-"Bri began.

"We needed our plate back."Chris said.

"Yeah, we um, are having a dinner party tomorrow night and needed it."

"Well we promise not to press charges as long as were invited. John flirted.

"Of course you guys are coming. We were gonna leave a note but since were all here already..."

"Ah."

"Okay, well can you show us where you put the plate so we can go please?"Chris said.

"Come on, I'll show you."Randy said as he started walking down the stairs.

"Thanks."Chris said. She turned to Bri.

"Control yourself."She whispered before following Randy.

"So how am I supposed to dress for this dinner party?"John asked with a chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh just regular. Its nothing fancy."Bri said making it up as she went.

"Well could you help me pick out something to wear?"

"Sure. Lead the way to your room because I have no idea where it is and have never been in there before."

"Um...okay?"They chuckled and made there way to John's room.

"Ugh, where the fuck is it?"Randy muttered to himself as he searched through the cabinet's trying to find the plate.

"Um, you know we don't need it that bad."Chris interrupted his rummaging.

"Oh. Well if I find it I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Ok thanks. See ya."

"Bye."Chris waved and walked out of the house and went back to her own to wait for Bri. She got in and a few minutes later Bri walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey there!"She said as she went into the kitchen to get a water.

"Hey."Chris said as she turned on the TV in the living room.

"Hey Bri?"

"Yeah?"She asked coming into the room.

"Did you put ESPN on?"

"No, but hey! I know what that is!"Chris shook her head at her best friend before walking upstairs to go to bed with Bri following her. She skipped up the stairs and fell.

"I'm okay!" She yelled and continued up the stairs.

**Alright, we really need more reviews everyone!! But anyways, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! **

**Peace**

**Heather and Rachel**


	10. Chapter 10

"Brianna, this is important! Listen to me for 2 minutes!" Chris proclaimed as Brianna sat in the kitchen with her head being held up by her hand while she tried desperately not to fall asleep

"What do you mean I have to cook!?" Brianna shouted as she listened to the last line of Christina's speech.

"John and Randy are coming over at 6:00! Have dinner ready by then, and please try not make anything to out of the ordinary! I'm the only one who will actually try your mystery dinner's every other day." Bri glared at Chris as she grabbed her folder's and travel mug.

"Have fun at work Christina!" Brianna shouted as she waved to her best friend who was currently backing out of the driveway. Brianna happily smiled until she looked next door and saw John and Randy laughing at her.

Brianna quickly looked down at herself to find her pink lacey bra and matching panties. Bri quickly turned a deep shade of red before running back into the house, until she tripped and fell.

"I'm okay!" She quickly yelled before walking into the house and slammed the door shut as she could hear Randy and John laughing loudly

"Christina! Glad I catch you! Great job on the wedding photo's for your mother." Albany gave Chris a smile

"Thanks Albany" Chris smiled back brightly

"Now, I received a call from Vince Mcmahon" Chris's smile quickly faded

"Why didn't you tell me he offered you a job??" Albany asked proudly

"I don't know, I just didn't want you to get mad" Chris said truthfully

"Well, Christina your one of my best photographers but, I strongly urge you to take the job" Albany replied as Christina felt a smile grow wide on her face, she had her mind set, now all she had to do was make sure her best friend was coming with her.

"Oh my god!" Brianna screamed loudly as she took out the burning lasagna, literally the thing had quickly caught to flames as Brianna stood there, it quickly getting closer to her body as she had no idea what to do.

"Shit!" Bri quickly threw it in the sink and sprayed it with water and watched as the flames quickly downsized before being put out completely.

"Thank the lord! That was a close one!" Bri exclaimed to no one in particular

"Ok, it's 5:30 and I just made dinner. It's a good thing I bought these pasta meals isn't it?" Bri said smiling as she looked at the huge plate's that contained the microwaved pasta meals and garlic bread. She jumped onto the counter with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Mhmm! This is really good Bri! What'd you use??" Chris asked as she tried a string of one of the noodles

"Oh! I uh, used uh" Bri jumped off the counter and quickly turned around looking for something that she could have used.

Christina made wide eyes as she saw a Stouffer microwavable pasta label stuck to Brianna's ass

"Here! I found it!" Brianna leaped off the counter's as she showed Christina a stainless steel pot

"Stouffer microwaveable Pasta! You fucking idiot!" Chris screamed as Brianna hid her head inside the pan

"Randy have you seen my favorite boxer's?" John screamed out to Randy as he dug around in his top drawer for his blue striped boxer's

"Brianna have you seen that picture of us??" Christina asked as she cleaned the mantel off

"What one?!" Brianna shouted from upstairs in her bathroom

"The one of us at Halloween last year!" Chris said referring to the hooker picture

"Ok, act normal" Randy and John both said as they rung the doorbell

"Just try to pretend we didn't break in yesterday!" John and Randy both said at the same time before laughing

"There here!" Brianna sang excitedly as Chris laughed at her

"How does my hair look?"

"Fine Brianna" Chris rolled her eyes as she opened the door to reveal John and Randy

"Hey."John said as he and Randy stepped inside.

"Hi."Brianna said with a wave. Chris nudged her and rolled her eyes.

"Well, go ahead and sit in the living room. We will go and get some wine and then be right back. The other guests should be here soon."Chris said and pushed Brianna into the kitchen with her.

"Okay what's your problem?"Bri asked her as she put her hands on her hips.

"My problem?! You're the one acting like a fucking school girl! It's hilarious though."Christina said with a chuckle. Bri laughed as well. They poured wine into 4 glasses and brought it into the guys.

"There you go."Chris said handing John and Randy their cups while Bri handed Chris her cup.

"So ,how are you?"Bri asked them.

"Pretty good."Randy replied.

"Eh, I'm okay."John replied.

"Aw, whats wrong?"Bri replied while placing a hand on his arm.

"I lost my favorite pair of boxers. They're blue and striped."Chris started choking on her wine while Bri chuckled nearvously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you find them."

"Thanks."

Ding. Dong.

"I'll get it!"Chris exclaimed and got up and went to the door. She opened it to reveal Nigel, Anna, and Dianna. Bri's friends.

"Hi! Come on in."They walked inside and Chris instructed them into the living room while she got some more wine.

"Hey guys! So glad you could make it!"Bri exclaimed hugging all three of them and giving them air kisses.

"So glad we were invited."Anna said with a smile. Chris walked back into the room and handed all 3 of them there drinks. The doorbell rang again and Chris once again excused herself to get the door.

"So who is who?"Nigel asked John and Randy.

"I' m Randy."

"And I'm John."Nigel leaned into Brianna.

"So this is John?"He asked with a smirk. Bri smacked him in the stomach.

"So who's hungry?"Bri asked going to walk in the kitchen.

"Bri! Watch out for your-"Brianna fell" shoe. Ugh, here. Get up."Chris said walking over to

Bri and helping her up.

"You okay?"She asked trying to contain her laughter, which wasn't working very well.

"You make such a fool of yourself in front of people. Maybe we should stop sending you in front of people, Ms. Bri."

"Shut the fuck up, Chris!"Bri exclaimed while Chris laughed.

"Everyone this is Michelle, Gina, and my boss, Albany."Chris introduced.

"Hi."Everyone said in unison.

"And this is Anna, Dianna, and my boss, Nigel."Bri introduced.

"Ugh, dinner was great, Bri!"John said as everyone sat back down in the living room.

"Yeah. What'd you use?"Randy asked.

"Um..."Bri studdered.

"Family recipe."Chris interrupted.

"Y-y-y-yeah. My mom gave it to me when she was here last time."

"Well tell her her food rocks!"Anna said as she high fived Brianna. They all sat around and talked for a little while before everyone left.

"So, my boss found out about Vince's offer to me."Chris hestiantly said as her and Bri washed the dishes.

"Oh, what she say?"Bri asked.

"She told me to take it."

"That's great! SO are you? You gonna come on the road with me and John and Randy? Randy."She elbowed her stomach jokingly.

"Stop...But yeah. I think I am."

"Yay!!!!!"She exclaimed "Can not wait!!!"They started laughing before finishing the dishes.

"So I'm gonna call Vince and tell him that were interested."Chris said as she and Bri made there way upstairs.

"Ok. Im gonna go get my bag ready."Bri said.

"Okay."Chris walked into her room as Bri walked into hers. About 15 minutes later Chris came bouncing into Brianna's room."Guess what."

"What?"

"We go the job. We leave on a plane tomorrow...with John and Randy."This is when Bri jumped up. clapped her hands, and engulfed Christina in a hug.

"I love you!"She squealed then they heard the phone ring for next door.

"That's Vince calling them."

"Yay!"

"Tomorrow when we wake up, were gonna leave and be on a plane to New York City!"

"Woo hoo!"They laughed and packed, getting there bags ready for the next day.

"Dude! We gotta bring Chris and Brianna to the airport tomorrow. They're coming with us to NYC."John said to Randy.

"Dude! That fucking rocks!"Randy said as they high fived.

"Fuck yeah it does! Now I'm going to bed. We gotta big day tomorrow. See ya later, asshole."

"See ya, douche."

**Reviews please! Hope everyone likes this story so far! We know we like writing it! **

**Heather and Rachel**


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you think there up?" John asked Randy as they stood at Brianna and Chris's doorstep

"I hope so" Randy said as he tapped his foot impatiently

"Brianna! I swear to fucking god if your not up by the time I get the door I'm throwing you in the fucking pool from your window!" Chris yelled at the sleeping Brianna who didn't flinch once

"Morning Chris" Randy and John greeted her

"Morning!" Chris replied pissed off

"You girls ready?"John asked as they walked into the hallway

"No fucking sleeping beauty won't wake her skinny ass up!" Chris yelled loudly hoping that Brianna would hear.

"Here Randy and I will wake her up" John piped in

"Good Luck! Her room's the first door on-"

"The left" John said quickly regretting it

"How'd you know?" Chris asked

"Lucky guess" John replied coolly before running up the stairs with Randy trailing behind

"Christina! Get the fuck out of my room you whore! It's only 4:00 fucking a.m.!" Bri shouted as John and Randy stood on the right side of her bed

"Brianna wake up!" John shouted before he and Randy jumped onto her bed and began bouncing up and down

"AHH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?!?!" Brianna screamed at the top of her lungs before slamming onto the floor with a loud thump

"Oh shit! Are you ok Bri??" John jumped off the bed an ran over to Brianna who was rubbing the back of her head with a pillow in her hands

"No you bastard! You made me fall off the bed and bump my head!" Brianna whined

"Here let me see it" John said as he grabbed the blonde's arm before he got whacked in the back of the head with Brianna's playboy pillow

"What the fuck was that for?!" John exclaimed as he grabbed his head

"For making me hit my head!" Bri said

"Now, uh Brianna can please you go get dressed??" John asked as he looked at her in polka dot bra and panties

"Why? I'm pretty cozy!" Bri smirked before walking sexily into her bathroom before slipping on her pink fuzzy rug

"I'm okay!" Bri yelled causing John and Randy to laugh before they both walked down stairs

"Alright I'm driving" Brianna said grabbing the car key's out of John's hand before took a sip of her AMP energy drink

Christina quickly shook her head no at John and Randy as they both cocked there head to the left and gave a Chris a questioning look

"Don't let her drive" Chris whispered in there ear's as they were loading the luggage in the back of the Escalade

"Why not?" Randy asked

"She is the worst driver in the history of driver's!" Chris whispered loudly

"She can't be that bad!" John defended her as he saw her happily blowing bubble's with her gum while twirling her recently curled blonde hair on her finger.

"Brianna would you please stop putting eyeliner on?!?! Were on the god damn highway!" Randy nervously shouted as a semi was trying to get in front of there car

"Shut up Randy! You'll get her nervous!" Christina screamed over the blaring music

"So what! I am a rock star! I got my rock moves! And I don't want you tonight!" Bri sang along before closing her mirror as a sigh of relief could be heard by everyone in the car, until Brianna picked up her cell phone and began texting

"Oh for the love of god! Brianna put the fuckin thing away!" John screamed before Brianna jerked the car

"Shut up! I cant hear the music! That means your being to loud!" Brianna fought back while setting her phone in the empty cup holder

"Land!" Randy exclaimed as they saw a patch of green grass at the TIA (Tampa International Airport)

"Go play and traffic Randy!" Brianna said meanly as they walked to security check point

"Sorry no way in HELL! Especially if you'll be driving down the road at the time!" Randy smirked as Brianna angrily flipped him off as everybody else let out a laugh

"Alright please remove all metal object's, purse's, anything with a zipper, cell phone's, electronics" The security man yelled as Brianna waved and smiled as she was just about to go next

"DO you think this is funny?" Yelled the guard as Brianna stopped and looked back at John and Randy

"Hey! Leave her alone just because you're a jack ass and never happy doesn't mean that other people are like you!" John stood up for Brianna as the guard glared at the two

"Thanks John" Brianna said as the two waited for Chris and Randy

"No problem" John smiled showing off his dimples

"You're the bestest neighbor ever!" Brianna yelled before throwing herself in John's arm's for a hug

"Look! Randy I sit by you!" Brianna shouted excitedly as Randy rolled his eyes

"Great!! How lucky am I!" Randy shouted back in the same voice Brianna had used

"Switch with me" John said flatly to Randy as the two walked onto the plane

"Why? Brianna is funny!" Randy whined

"Chris's is just as funny and doesn't talk in that voice!" John argued before Randy nodded his head yes

"I owe you!" John said before sitting next to Brianna in first class

"I thought Randy was sitting next to me" Brianna smiled at John

"We switched he has a thing for Christina and begged me to switch" John lied well the first thing was true, just not the last part

"What a dog!" Brianna laughed before they soon heard the Flight Attendant come on the loud speaker

"Thank you for choosing JetBlue Airline's and joining us on Flight 23A to New York, New York. If you'd please look in front of you and grab the safety packet, we'll now go over the steps in case of an emergency"

"Were third in line for take off, current time is 6:15 a.m. with a temperature of 74 degrees. We have slight winds of 20 mph going north and should arrive in New York around 10:45, please sit back, relax and enjoy flight 23A to New York, New York." The captain finished on the loud speaker before movement could be felt

"Take off time!" Brianna yelled before the Flight Attendant shushed her

"Oh my god I don't know her" Chris said as Brianna got in trouble for the sixth time in the last hour

"You've go to admit she's funny as hell" Randy chuckled as he saw Brianna poke John in the thigh making him scream as she laughed

"Yeah I know she is. So I thought you were sitting next to Bri."

"John wanted me to switch with him."

"Why?"

"He loves Brianna."

"Simple enough."

"Yeap."

"Yup."

"John! Stop it!"Brianna screeched loudly as John poked her stomach.

"How many times have I told you two to stop it and be quiet!?!?!"The flight attendant exclaimed as she furiously walked over to them.

"Sorry."John apologized.

"Yeah won't happen again."Brianna said with a fake smile.

"It better not. Or else I'm going to have to separate you."The Flight Attendant walked away and Bri stuck her tongue out at her.

"Okay Bri, we better stop. If word gets to Vince I could get fired."

"You could get fired?"

"Well no, but I wouldn't get my perks of being able to go home all the time and everything."

"Then we must stop at once!!"Brianna exclaimed and made a motion of herself zipping her lips and throwing the key away.

"They are just so perfect for each other."Chris laughed as she watched the conversation and actions of Brianna and John.

"What was that?"Randy asked taking the headphones out of his ears.

"Oh nothing I was talking to myself."She said with a small smile.

"Okay."He said with a smile as well and went back to his music. Chris sighed out of boredom and reached into her bag to pull out her recently developed photos to take a look at them.  
Brianna sighed. She was so fucking bored and John was sleeping right next to her. Half of her wanted to sit there and poke John to make him wake up and talk to her, but the other half of her just wanted to let him sleep since he looked so cute.

She decided to do the latter and reached into her bag to pull out a stack full of fashion magazines and a Sharpy.

"Time to color out the faces of these hoes."Bri muttered to herself with a smile on her face as she crossed out Lindsey Lohan's face.

Chris sighed. She was bored and she already looked through all her pictures. She didn't have a book with her. She couldn't take out her phone. Her battery on her I-pod died. Again, she was bored. She leaned her head back and tried to fall asleep. It didn't work since Randy poked her in the stomach. She giggled and jumped a little.

"What was that?"Randy asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, sorry. I'm ticklish."She blushed.

"Its okay. Um, do you want anything from the Flight Attendant? She's almost here with the cart."

"Oh yeah thanks."

"John....John. John!"John jumped up screaming something about hippos. He looked next to him to see Brianna laughing and the Flight Attendant looking frustrated.

"Sorry."He said.

"Would you like anything, sir?"She asked in the friendliest voice she could muster.

"A water please. Thanks."She nodded and handed him a water and Bri an AMP.

"So did you enjoy your nap about hippos?"Bri asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Very much thanks."John smirked. Bri laughed.

"Ugh, John I am so bored. Do something with me. Please?"She stuck out her lower lip and put on her best sad face.

"Fine. What do you want to do?"He asked running his hand over his head and adjusting his hat.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know."

"We suck."

"Yup." Bri sighed and leaned her head on John's shoulder and before she knew it, she was asleep as was John.

"567...568...569...570...571..."Chris counted.

"What are you doing?"Randy asked with a chuckle.

"Counting the number of little tiny black spots that are on the cieling.572...573..."Chris replied.

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

"Then lets talk."

"About what?"She asked turning to face Randy.

"I don't know. Anything really."

"I'm not a very good conversation starter."

"Me either."

"Oh, we have something in common. Cool."He laughed.

"Very. Well okay, what's your favorite food? On three we say it, okay?"Chris nodded."1...2...3!"

"Chinese."They said at the same time.

"Okay, favorite color?"He asked."1...2...3!"

"Black."They said again at the same time.

"So it seems like we have a lot in common."Chris said with a chuckle.

"Yeah it really does."Randy said as he looked at her hug her sweater and look around the plane. He couldn't help but smile.

"Will everyone please fasten your seatbelts. We are landing in about 20 minutes. Thank you."The Flight Attendant said over the speaker. Everyone did as they were told and were prepared for landing.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my god! This place is like the size… wait, what's a really big place?" Brianna asked happily as they walked into the Madison Square Garden Arena.

"Bri were you dropped on your head when you were little?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face

"No! I fell and slammed my head on the glass table in my living room! I still have the scar!" Brianna proudly boasted

Christina, Randy and John couldn't help but burst into laughter, no wonder why she trips all the time.

"Well, here's Vince's office. Will be in our locker room" John said as he left with Randy to leave Brianna and Chris by the door to Vince's office

"Ah! Christina and Brianna! Just the two I was waiting for!" Vince exclaimed excitedly as he showed the two girls there seat's

"Oh my god! You have a Expo marker!?" Brianna yelled causing Vince to cringe in his leather chair on the other side of the desk

"Yes for board meetings" Vince replied before grabbing two contract's from a drawer

"Christina won't let me have one because she said if I sniff it I'm going to lose brain cells I already don't have! What ever that means!" Brianna said smiling

"Right" Vince said laughing before giving the blonde and brunette pens

"You get everything the superstar's and diva's get, less money, but still a high salary" Vince spoke as he went over the contract with them

"Only 600,000 a year!" Brianna exclaimed as the two walked out of the office

"Would you chill out! That's a lot of money!" Chris replied as they walked aimlessly around the arena trying to find where they needed to go to

"Woah! Watch it!" A group of girls said as Brianna accidently bumped into one of them

"Sorry didn't you see you! Are you okay?" Brianna spoke as she tried helping up the blonde

"Don't touch me!" The blonde exclaimed as Bri threw her hands up by her head

"You girls are bitches" Brianna said in her peppy voice as Chris shook her head embarrassed

"Did you hear! We got a new photographer and fashion designer" Dave greeted Randy and John in the locker room

"Yeah we did, there our neighbor's" John said as he threw off his shirt and grabbed his Red Cenation jersey

"Are they hot?" Dave asked curiously

"Hell yeah they are" Randy said as he stepped out of the bathroom with his 'trunks' on.

"What'd they look like?" Dave said before stretching out his legs

"One's a blonde with amazing hazel eye's oh….. and she's a model" John finished with a smirk on his face as Randy rolled his eyes

"A model?? Really? That's cool" Dave replied as he finished stretching out his leg's

"And then there's Christina, a reddish brunette who's an amazing photographer with hazel eye's as well" Randy said as the three men walked around the hall's

"Who the hell are you?!" A brunette asked

"The new fashion designer!" Brianna replied with sass on her voice

The group of girls looked at Christina before looking back at Brianna

"Damn! Look at the blonde!" Dave said as he looked at the back of Brianna

"Hands off pal, she's mine!" John glared at Dave before calling Brianna

"Hey look there's John!" One of the girl's screamed as Brianna turned around at the sound of her name being called

"John! You came back for me!" Brianna smiled before running over to John before tripping

"I'm okay!" Bri said as John helped her up

"You sure, that one looked like it hurt" John asked her caringly

"I think I broke a nail, but that's ok, nothing Maggy can't fix" If only Brianna knew how stupid she just sounded Chris thought with a laugh

"And I thought the diva's were obsessed with there looks."Dave muttered to Randy as they both started laughing.

"Oh hey Randy."One of the diva's said as she walked up to him and wrapped and arm around his shoulders. Bri looked at Chris who just shrugged.

"Oh hey, Candice."Randy said dryly as he removed her arm.

"So, why don't we do something tonight."She suggested. This made Chris raise an eyebrow.

"You okay?"Brianna whispered to her.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"Chris replied, her gaze never leaving Randy and Candice.

"Because you won't even look at me."Chris looked at Bri before turning back to the other two.

"Um, thanks, but no thanks. I have plans."Randy replied.

"With who?"Candice bitchily asked.

"Well John, Dave, and our neighbors."He nodded towards Bri and Chris. Chris smiled and waved.

"You know them?"The blonde that Bri bumped into asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hell yeah we do!"John exclaimed. Bri and Chris chuckled.

"Ugh! Lets go girls! We don't need them!"Candice exclaimed with a snap of her fingers and they walked off. Bri walked behind them and pretended to be like them. Luckily she didn't fall. She skipped back and stood next to Chris as she swung an arm around her shoulder.

"Those girls are bitches."She once again said in her preppy voice.

"Tell me about it."Chris muttered.

"So you have plans, huh? Since when?"John asked with a smirk as he nudged Randy in the side.

"Since I didn't wanna hang out with Candice."Randy replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Since when do you not want to hang out with Candice?"Dave asked with a laugh.

"I don't know. Some things change...."He trailed off as he looked over to Chris who was busy trying to get Brianna's finger out of her face.

"Hey Bri!"John exclaimed as he caught up with Brianna and Chris in the catering room.

"Hey John!"Brianna exclaimed back which cause a few people to look over at her. John sat down at the table.

"I'm, uh, gonna go find Randy. See ya later guys."Chris said as she left the room.

"So what are you doing?"

"Talking to you."Bri replied and somehow ended up falling off of her chair.

"How the fuck did you even end up doing that?"John asked through his laughter.

"I don't know. It was fun though. You should try it."

"Maybe some other time."He stuck out his hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks. So have you ever sniffed an Expo marker? They smell really, really good but Christina won't let me have them cause of the fact I'll probably lose the brain cells that I don't even have...or something like that."

"Wow."John laughed.

"John! We need you for a promo!"Some stage guy ran into catering and then zipped right

out again.

"Okay, so I need to go."

"Oh, okay."Bri said standing up with John.

"I'll see you later though, right?"John asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course!"Bri exclaimed. John nodded and Bri gave him a kiss on the cheek before John jogged off to the promo station. Bri sank back in her seat and let out a happy phone went off signaling a text message. She flipped it open to see it from the Fashion director.

"Off to the first day of my new job."Brianna said to herself as she skipped down the hallway trying to find the fashion she was rounding the corner she tripped then jumped up again screaming,

"I'm okay!!"

Then she continued on her way.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my god does my back hurt" Brianna complained as they stepped off the airplane

"Get used to it Brianna" John yawned as the group of four looked up at the dark sky, after all it was 2 a.m.

"God how do you guys do this?" Christina asked as she stretched out at Baggage Claim

"We've been doing it for over 4 year's trust me. You get used to it after the first few weeks" Randy replied

"All right since I'm the only one who seems like there going to be able to stay up while driving. I'll drive" Brianna grinned widely as she held up the key's to the Escalade

"Sorry, but I don't think so" Chris nearly tackled Brianna as she stole the key's out of her hand

"Shit, I am so tired" John shouted as he and Randy were giving Bri and Chris there bags

"Thanks John I owe you!" Brianna replied as he set her bags on the floor of her very pink room

"You owe me huh?" John smirked

"Sure!" Brianna said in her peppy voice

"Dinner tomorrow night, me and you" John prayed she'd say yes

"I'd like that a lot" Brianna said in a soft voice before she saw John let out a sigh of relief

"Cool, I'll talk to you tomorrow about it" John mentally gave himself a pat on the back as he walked out of the room after receiving a kiss on the cheek from Brianna

"There ya go Chris" Randy said as Chris grabbed her bags from his big hands

"Thanks" Christina blushed as he held her hands

"No problem" Randy smiled quickly

"Well, I hope you have a good night Randy" Chris returned the smile

"You too Chris" Randy gently kissed her cheek before walking out her room with a wave leaving Chris to fall on her bed and sigh happily

"Bri we need to talk"

"Chris we need to talk" Both the girls laughed as they spoke at the same time

"You go first Chris" Brianna spoke up first

"Ok, well I just, I. ugh, why don't you go!" Chris said frustrated

"I. Well, I don't want to work at the WWE in anymore" Brianna said honestly as Chris let out a sigh in relief

"Neither do I" Chris agreed with Brianna as they both smiled

"It's just, come on get real, 600,000 a year??" Brianna and Chris laughed

"I make more then that every shoot!" Bri and Chris exclaimed at the same time yet again

"Brianna! Why are you so dressed up?" Chris asked as she stepped into Brianna's bathroom where Bri was currently putting on her hairspray

"John and I have date!" Brianna screamed excitedly as Chris joined her

"Do you feel bad?" Chris asked as Brianna as Bri coated her lips with a shiny lip gloss

"About telling Vince we quit?" Bri asked as she put her lip gloss down

"Yeah I mean, do you think we should have stayed there longer just to try it?" Chris said while starring at the bottle of hairspray

"No, the job didn't pay all that well, and come on. Let's get real, we both know we didn't fit in with there groupies" Chris nodded in agreement

"So where you guy's going?" Chris asked as Brianna got on her black flats

"Ice skating!" Brianna chirped happily

Chris nearly rolled on the floor laughing. Ice skating? Bri barley knew how to not fall on normal ground, but ice? That just didn't add up

"What's so funny?" Bri questioned

"Do I have something on my teeth?" Bri frantically asked as she showed her pearly whites

"No, Bri your fine. And don't worry about it, it was nothing" Chris said quickly

"How do I look?" John asked Randy

Randy took a sip of his beer while looking at John

"You look fine, now get out of here your going to be late!" Randy said as he literally pushed John out the door

"Ok, I can do this" John said aloud before knocking on the door

"Hey!" Brianna said happily as she stepped outside while John quickly scanned over her body

"Randy, do you want to come over? I'm REALLY bored!" Chris said to Randy 10 minutes after Bri and John had left. No matter how many stupid things Brianna did Christina realized just right now how boring things were with out her blonde best friend

"Sure" Randy said as he hopped the girl's fence and walked into the air-conditioned house

"Okay Bri are you gonna be able to do this?"John asked as she stepped onto the ice following his actions.

"Of course I will!"Bri exclaimed , then fell. John laughed and held his hand out, helping her up."I'm okay."She said rubbing her butt.  
"

Come on. Try it again."She did and fell again."Again."She fell."Again."

"John I can't do it! Im a failure at life!"She still sat on the ground and put her head in her hands. John laughed and reached down and picked her up with ease and put her on her feet. He was standing about a foot away from her.

"You can do it. Come on just hold my hand and I think that you will be able o do it."He held out his hand and she gently placed her small hand in his big one. She blushed as they started skating.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!Oh my god Randy shut it off! I can't watch it anymore!"Chris exclaimed as she put the blanket up over he eyes. They were watching The Strangers. Randy laughed at her.

"Its not that scary, Chris."Randy replied like it was nothing. Another scary part made Chris jump and scream again."Okay come here."He said as he lifted up his arm and blanket, She scooted over to him and he put his arm around her. She had the blanket covering up to her nose.

"You okay now?"He asked a few minutes later. She nodded. The music got louder and she could tell that something was about to happen. She lifted the blankets above her eyes and waiting until Randy told her it was safe.

"OH MY GOD! JOHN IM DOING IT! IM DOING IT! I FUCKING ROCK MY OWN SOCKS DUDE!!!!!"Brianna exclaimed as she still held John's hand and was able to start ice skating.

"See I told you, you could do it!"John said giving Bri's hand a supportive squeeze.

"I know! And I owe it all to you!"She gave him a sideway's hug and le go off his hand and starting twirling. Then she fell on her ass, again.

"Oh! Are you okay?"John asked coming over to her.

"Yeah, but I think I fell in something wet."He helped her up and she felt her butt."Yeah I definitely fell in something wet because my ass is wet."John laughed and turned her around.

"Yeah its wet."He took off his jacket revealing his black short sleeve shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under it. He put it around her waist and tied it."There you go."

"Thank you. Okay now lets keep ice skating!"She grabbed his hand and they started skating again.

"Okay. Its over Christina. The credits are coming up. You can remove the blanket from your eyes."Randy said reaching up and taking the blanket from Chris' eyes.

"You're serious its over. Because I'm not looking at the TV."Chris said keeping eye contact with Randy.

"Dead serious."Chris hesitantly looked to the TV to see that the credits were indeed rolling upon the screen. She sighed.

"So that wasn't that bad."She said as her and Randy walked into the kitchen to make some dinner.

"Yeah that's why you spent half the movie cuddled up to me and under a blanket."Randy smirked as he leaned back against the counter as he watched Chris frantically search the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Shut the fuck up."She said as she tossed an apple at him. He caught it and started eating it. She laughed.

"Okay what do you want for dinner?"

"Um....I can make spaghetti again."Randy suggested.

"Oh my god! Really?!?! Your fucking spaghetti rocked dude! It was so good."Randy laughed.

"Thanks. Now come on, lets get cooking."

"Um, Im not sure if I want the chicken or the fish. I'll take the chicken please."Bri said as she handed the menu to the waiter at the restaurant John took her too.

"I'll have the steak please."John said as he handed the waiter he menu as well."So are you having fun yet?"

"Oh yeah! Tons! Thanks for taking me out John. I really appreciate it."Bri smiled warmly at him as she leaned on the table.

"Well I appreciate you saying yes to me."John leaned on the table as well.

"No problem at all. Maybe we could do this again sometime?"Bri asked. Is she asking me out? John thought.

"I would like that Brianna."

"Me too Jonathon."

"Thanks for everything tonight John."Bri smiled as he walked her to her door later that night after dinner.

"No problem. See you tomorrow?"John asked hopefully.

"Definitely."She beamed as she gave him a light kiss on the lips and went inside.

"Chris! Wake up!"Brianna shook Chris awake."Randy! Wake up too!"She then shook Randy awake.

"Where am I?"Randy asked as he stood up and stretched.

"You and Chris fell asleep on each other."Bri replied trying to hide the smirk that was creeping up on her face.

"Oh. Yeah I remember now. I was gonna leave but you were too scared to be alone and wanted me to wait until Bri came home."Chris glared at Randy playfully before throwing his shoe at him.

"Thanks for the movie and dinner and everything."Chris said as she walked Randy halfway to his house.

"No problem. I had fun."Randy said.

"Me too."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye."He gave her a kiss on the cheek ever so close to her mouth and then jogged off to his house.  
Chris walked back in the house with a smile on her face and immediatly bumped into a smirking Bri.

"Don't start."Chris warned as both girls walked upstairs with Bri explaining her night.

**Alright, Please review everybody! Thanks!**

**Heather and Rachel**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- Scene used below Belongs to the writer of John Tucker Must Die, not us.

"Brianna!" Chris shouted from down the stairs

Bri looked at the clock and groaned loudly before burying her head underneath her mound of pillows on her bed

"Sorry John but the beauty queen is refusing to wake up" Chris told John as he stood on their doorstep

"Ok, tell her when she wakes up to call me"

"Alright" John waved before turning around and walking back over to his house

"Who was that?" Bri asked as she walked down the step's 5 minutes later

"John" Chris smiled

"Oh, what'd he want?"

"I don't know he said call him when you wake up" Chris told her blonde friend

"Ok, I'll be upstairs" Brianna excitedly grabbed her phone and ran up the stairs

"She was still sleeping?" Randy asked as John stepped in through the door

"Yeah" John said sounding bored

"It's like 11:30 or later!" Randy laughed

John jumped up when he heard his cell phone begin to ring in his pocket

"Hey Bri" John smiled as Randy began making kissing face's at his best friend

"Hey Johnny" Bri giggled into the phone

"Oh my god! Bri! Did you hear?!" Chris asked to her best friend who was currently straightening her hair

"What!?!" Brianna said as she sat down across from Chris at the table

Christina looked behind her and saw John and Randy playing basketball

"If your hand is bigger then your face you have cancer!" Christina exclaimed

Brianna quickly put her hand up to her face only to get it smashed into her face by Christina

"OW!" Brianna screamed causing John and Randy to look over at them

"You okay Bri?!" John shouted from his driveway

"Yeah! I just found out I don't have cancer! But then Christina hit me in the face with my hand!" Bri shouted back as Chris sunk in her chair embarrassed did Bri really think that was true?

"You dip shit! That's not really true! I did it so I could hit you in the face!"

"That was mean! I think you broke my nose and I might have cancer!" Bri touched her nose as Chris laughed

"You'll be fine, and trust me you dont" Chris rolled her eyes

"I wonder what they're talking about" Randy said with a finger on his chin

"Probably ways to kill you in the middle of the night" Randy punched John in the arm

"I'm serious!"

"I don't know! Don't look at me!" John defended himself as Randy stole a glance at Chris and Brianna

"Randy's looking over here" Brianna whispered to Chris

"Wanna totally freak them out?" Chris asked

"Yeah! But how!?" Brianna asked as Chris and her thought

"We can switch shoes!" Brianna said aloud as Chris put her head in her right hand

"How about we pretend to say something and then pretend to kiss" Chris said as Bri shrugged her shoulder's

"I don't know Chris" Brianna responded

"Woah! Let's listen to what there saying" Randy said

"Alright, let's get closer!" John said before he and Randy jumped there fence and walked over to the back of the house

"Just go along with it,okay? "Chris whispered knowing that John and Randy were l istening to there conversation.

"Sure."Bri beamed happy of the i dea Chris had just come up with.  
"

Okay, Bri, now I know for your photo shoot you have to kiss the guy but really, its no big deal!"Chris exclaimed.

"No big deal to you! I don't know how I'm supposed to kiss this guy!"Bri exclaimed back while she put her head in her hands.

"Hey, listen. Okay I'm gonna give you some tips okay?"Chris put her hand on top of Bri's and gave it a small comforting rub.

"Okay, thanks."Bri smiled thankfully while Chris began to talk.

"What the hell are they going on about?"John asked quietly while trying to hear the rest of the conversation between Chris and Bri.

"Something about Chris giving pointers to Bri on how to kiss a guy for her photo shoot."Randy replied then hushed John.

"Damn."

"Okay first thing you have to do is just breath. If his hand is in your hair before the kiss it means he's really into you, so that's good."Chris explained.

"Okay then what?"Bri asked.

"Well are you a good kisser?"

"How does anyone know?"

"Do guys tell you, you're a good kisser?"Bri hesitated.

"Oh my god! I'm a bad kisser! I can't do this!"

"She's not a bad kisser."John whispered.

"You kissed her?"Randy asked.

"She gave me a little kiss. That's it."Randy chuckled and gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Okay stop! All we need is one kiss."Chris continued."And then you leave him wanting more. It's not that hard, Okay?"  
Bri shrugged.

" Oh my god. I'm gonna have to show you aren't I? Okay, okay."Chris said as she adjusted herself in her chair a little more.

"Dude! Are they gonna kiss? I think they're gonna kiss!"John whispered as he shook Randy's arm.

"Cool it dude! Lets just keep listening so shut the fuck up!"Randy whispered back.

"What right now!?!"Bri asked unsure.

"Okay come here."Bri looked away but Chris grabbed her by the back of the head and made sure they were facing each other."You lock in on him. Grab on to that gorgeous head of hair and take control. Hold his gaze, your lips might just touch, but not yet . Its just gotta be the temptation. And then you give him...one...light...kiss."Chris finished off while gently pressing her lips against Bri's.

"Holy fuck!"John shouted making the two jump away in fright.

"Oh, were sorry. Go on back to what you guys were doing. We'll leave. Sorry."Randy said silencing his friend and pushing him away and back over to their lawn. Chris winked at Bri.

"Come on, Bri. Lets go finish this conversation inside."Chris said as she and Briana stood up and made they're way inside. They closed the door and immediatly burst out in laughter.

"Oh god! That was fucking priceless!"Chris exclaimed as her and Bri high fived.

"Oh fuck yeah it was! Did you see their faces!?!"Bri exclaimed.

"Fuck yeah! They didn't know what to do!"**  
**

"That was the best."

"Yeah."

"Come on lets go get something to eat."They grabbed the keys and walked outside and got in there car and d rove away to Friendly's.

"Do you think they made out a little more?"John asked as he seen the car drive away.

"Probably. They looked kind of comfortable with each other."Randy said and attempted a shot at the basketball hoop, but missed.

"Man, I thin k I love them right about now."

"Me too. I would pay to see that again."

"Same here."Then they settled into a friendly game of basketball.

**Reviews would be nice! ******** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! **

**Peace! **

**Heather and Rachel**


	15. Chapter 15

"Chris, Bri" Max Chris's receptionist nodded as the two best friends walked inside the office building

"Hey Max!" Brianna waved happily as Max laughed

"Bye Bri" Max said closing the door as Chris set up her camera in the studio room

"Alright Bri smile big!" Chris shouted

"Shut up!" Bri said as Chris smiled a cheesy smile

"Ok, now be like serious, and mysterious!" Chris said as Brianna looked at her weirdly

"Bri, come on! How the fuck does Nigel work with you?!" Chris asked as Brianna rolled her eyes and posed for the photo

"It's so boring with her gone!" John whined to Randy who was currently sulking still from last night

"She wouldn't kiss me! I mean come on! Randall Fucking Orton, never and I mean NEVER get's rejected a KISS! I cant believe her! Who in the fuck doesn't want to kiss me!" John rolled his eyes as Randy continued talking to him

"DAMNIT! I'm so pissed off!" Randy said as he kicked the coffee table

"Chill out dude" John said as Randy breathed in and out

"Ok, I'm chill, now how was the date with Brianna?" Randy smirked knowing John had probably had the same amount of luck

"To hard, what do you think? The part where she slipped on the floor while holding popcorn in her hands or the part where I was on top of her making out with her" John smirked before Randy pushed him off the couch

"You bastard!! How in the world do you get a supermodel's fucking tongue down your throat! But I cant even get her best friend to even LIKE me!" Randy said while standing up, getting angry all over again

"Face it! For once a girl likes ME more then anther girls likes YOU" John replied as he got up from the hardwood floor while holding the back of his head

"Christina, catering is here" Max called in through the intercom

"We'll be right out" Chris called back before she finished snapping five photos in a row of Brianna laying across one of the set up couches on her stomach

"Alright Bri, break time!"

"Finally!" Brianna replied before linking arms with Chris and skipping out of the room

"Brianna Luca, I must say I am honored to meet you" Bri turned around to come face to face with Albany

"Thank you, and you are?" Bri said politely as she shook Albany's hand

"Albany Vanderbelt, the owner"

"Oh, Brianna's told me SO much about you!" Bri said as Albany nodded

"I loved the show you did in France during Spring this year"

"Thank you"

"Uh, Brianna we need to finish now if you want to leave by 2" Chris said desperately trying to pull her best friend away from her boss before she slipped something out to Albany that she defiantly didn't need to hear or know for that matter

"Woah, what's up with you?" Bri asked as Chris and her finished up the last round of film

"Nothing, I guess, I. Ugh. I just wanted for once everything to be normal with a guy" Chris sighed as Brianna stood next to her

"Chris, trust me. One day your going to find the right guy, and when they do, they are going to be the luckiest guy in the world to have such a wonderful person as you as there girlfriend." Brianna finished as Chris looked at her shocked

"Brianna that was beautiful!" Chris said honestly as Brianna looked up from the magazine

"Oh, sorry I was reading something out loud I guess, what'd you say?" Brianna asked as Chris sighed depressingly, it was too smart for Brianna's brain to even comprehend

"Uh, Chris you have a rather large delivery out in the receptionist area" Max's voice filled the room

"I'll be right out Max" Chris said before grabbing her things and helping Bri with her things before the two friends walked out into the lobby to find it fill with chocolates and stuffed animals.

"Oh My God" Chris said loudly as Brianna walked towards the door and tripped over an oversized teddy bear

"OW! DAMN MOTHERFUCKER! WHO THE HELL TRIPPED ME!" Brianna shouted as she looked around the room

"What the fuck is all this?"Chris asked completely ignoring Brianna.

"To me, it looks like chocolate and Stuffed animals."Bri said with a smile on her face thinking she was the smartest person in the world.

"No shit, Sherlock!I mean who the hell sent all this?"Bri looked around and found a card.

"Oooo look it!"She screamed handing Chris the card. She opened it.

Chris,  
Sorry about everything. Whatever I did.  
Forgive me?  
Randy.

Chris rolled her eyes."They're from Randy."She said .

"Awwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bri gushed."That's so sweet!"

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Max, if you wouldn't mind could you please get rid of this all for me?"

"You don't want to keep it?"Max asked.

"No thanks."

"And why the fuck not!?!?!?!!?" ri exclaimed putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Becuase I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I need to get over him."

"Okay but.....Can I keep some of the chocolates?" Bri asked very hopefully.

"Sure."Chris giggled. Bri whooped and clapped her hands before grabbing a box of chocolates and linking arms with Chris as they made they're way outside and towards their car.

"Do you think she liked them?"Randy asked hopefully as he watched John play basketball outside while they waited for Bri and Chris to get home.

"I'm sure she loved them."John replied for probably about the 56 time in the last hour.

"Well, what if she didn't?"

"Then you're just gonna have to try harder and think of something else to impress her."Randy nodded and grabbed the ball from John and mad e a shot. They then turned they're attention to their neighbors driveway where Christina and Brianna's car just swerved in.

"I don't see any of the stuff I got her in the car."

"That's because they have tinted windows dipshit!"John exclaimed with a laugh.

"Brianna! I swear to god if you don't get out of the car I'm not gonna give you the new Vogue magazine!"Chris yelled to Bri from where she stood on the stairs as she tried her best not to look over at her neighbors.

"I'm getting out you hoe! Hold your fucking horses!"Brianna yelled back while Chris giggled. She walked over to her and grabbed the magazine from her.

Chris walked back inside while Bri stood there flipping through the magazine. She screamed and ran inside to Chris.

"She didn't even fucking look at me!!!"Randy yelled.

"Get over it man."John said.

Brianna stood outside at around 4 pm as she washed her car. She was in her baby pink bikini set as she stretched over the car washing the hood .All of a sudden she felt something on her neck. She looked behind her to see John standing there with a smirk on his face. She crashed her lips onto his as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
He layed her down on the roof off the car and continued kissing her. He moved to her neck.

"Hey Bri can you help me with this-Oh my god!!! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have walked into...the outside? If you guys are gonna do that can you at least have some decency to go inside?!"Chris exclaimed as she came outside, yelled, then went back inside. Bri turned to John and smiled.

"Hi."She said.

"Hey."John said. They looked at each other and shrugged before going back to making out.

"I'm gonna go out for a run, Bri. I'll be back in a few."Chris said as she jogged down the stairs.

"Okay Chris. Can you stop and get some milk on the way back?"Bri said back.

"Sure."Chris jogged out the door and down the street.

Ding. Dong.

"Oh, hey!"Bri beamed when she seen it was John at the door.

"Hi. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go get some dinner?"John asked.

"Of course. Let me just write a note for Chris and I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay."John nodded and walked over to his car while Brianna scribbled down a quick note for Chris and walked out the door and to John's car.

"Hey."She said as she got in the car.

"Hey .Ready to go?"John asked.

"Of course!"John backed out of the driveway and down the street towards the restaurant.  
Chris walked into the convenience store and to the back to get the milk. She paid for it and walked back out and towards her house."Chris?"She turned at the sound of her name but rolled her eyes and continued walking when she seen who it was.

"Chris, are you okay?"Randy asked again.

"Perfectly fine. Now go away."She replied.

"Stop."He said as he stood in front of her. They were in between her house and his but standing in the street." Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because okay?"

"No not because. I took you out to this nice restaurant and I sent chocolate and stuffed animals to your work! What more can I do for you that you'll like m e?!?"

"You can stop being an arrogant self pleasing prick that thinks every women on the god damn fucking earth wants him because, hello! Not every single fucking person wants you!" She pushed past him and went into her house and slammed the door behind her.

Bri got home around 10:30 later that night."Thanks for dinner John."Bri thanked.

"It was no problem. I enjoy taking you out."John said as he smiled down at the blonde.

"Well I enjoy being out with you."Bri said before they both started laughing."See you tomorrow."

"Definitely."John beamed as he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss before she walked inside and leaned against the door. She squealed and ran upstairs to her room to take a shower before getting ready for bed.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Reviews please! Come on! You know you want to! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh my god! Christina!" Bri yelled up the stairs the next morning

"Leave me alone you bitch it's only" Chris peered over at her clock

"IT'S ONLY FUCKING 8?!?" Chris yelled as Bri jumped up and down

"Why the fuck are you up this early?!" Chris questioned as Brianna giggled

"My grandma's coming today!!" Bri shouted loudly as Chris soon jumped from her bed and joined in on Brianna's happy dance

"Hey! Where's Bri going?" John said aloud as he saw Chris and Bri getting into one of their cars

"Probably going to go get more hairspray for Brianna" Randy said while a smirk came across his face

"Your just jealous because Brianna and I actually have something!" John defended Brianna

"Why doesn't she like me!? I mean come on! No girl has ever denied me!" Randy yelled

"Randy. Randy. Randy, you really don't know girls do you?" John asked as the two went outside to shoot some hoops

"Like you do?" Randy yelled while harshly shoving the ball into John's chest

"I know enough about them to know girls don't like it when you buy them tons of stuff and then ask if that makes up for everything. It doesn't work, you have to find out more about them and there past before you try getting them to like you like you like them" John finished before shooting a 3 pointer

"Dude, when the hell did you learn all this stuff? Your like a fucking love guru!" Randy exclaimed before missing a lay up

"GRANDMA!!" Bri yelled as her grandma walked through the terminal

"Look at you Brianna! When did you grow boobs?" Chris burst out in laughter as Bri gave her grandma a look

"Christina! How are you doing?"

"Good Julie"

"Oh come on! Call me grandma!" Chris laughed as Julie gave her a hug

"Now where's the closest liquor store?" Julie asked as Bri and Chris laughed

"Look! Their back!" John yelled as he waved his hands madly in the air

"Cool it you dick head" Randy laughed as he threw the ball into the net

"Who are those cuties?" Julie asked as Brianna and Chris got her bags

"The one that's waving his hands in the air is John and Randy's the one who's telling him to cool it" Chris said as Bri waved back

"Johnny!" Bri shouted

"Bri!" John shouted back before running over to the three of them

"John, this is my grandma Julie, grandma this is John" Bri said while the two shook hands

"So you're the sex on legs Brianna was telling me about" Chris burst out into laughter as Bri nervously laughed

"Okay grandma I think it's time to go inside!" Bri said while trying to drag Julie and Chris in the house

"Bri, were still on for tonight, right?" John asked still laughed from before

"Why don't Randy and you come over for dinner tonight?"

"All right, see ya tonight" John winked while showing off his pearly whites before running back over to his house to tell Randy about Julie

"Dude, she has the best fucking grandma ever!" John shouted as he walked into the living room

"Who does?" Randy asked John

"Brianna, her grandma came in today and Bri was introducing us, and guess what she said!" John excitedly yelled

"What?" Randy asked

"She said So you're the sex on legs Brianna was telling me about" Randy burst out into laughter the same time John did

"What'd Brianna say?" Randy spoke 10 minutes later

"She was like ok, I think it's time to go inside now"

"Here's your room grandma!" Chris said as Julie smiled at her

"What time is dinner starting?" Julie asked just as the door bell rang

"Right about now"

Brianna raced to open the door as Julie and Chris stayed in the kitchen

"So, is Brianna John's girlfriend?"

"No, there more like make out buddy's who go on dates" Chris said as Julie laughed

"Let's get this vodka open" Julie said as Chris laughed

"Oh yeah definitely. I'm gonna need it tonight."Chris laughed again. They both walked into the living room where John, Randy and Bri were sitting down on the couch.

"Grandma is that the vodka you bought?"Bri asked.

"Of course it is deary. What else would I be drinking?"Julie answered and took a sip of her drink.

"Very true."Bri replied as everyone laughed.

"So when is dinner gonna be ready?"John asked. Then the oven dinged.

"Right now. I got it."Chris said as she put her drink down and stood up.

"I'll help you."Randy said standing up.

"No you won't. I can do it by myself."She said and walked into the kitchen. Randy sat down and started sulking.

"So, what's new with you grandma?"Bri asked.

"Oh honey, I got a new boy toy. And that man is fine!"Julie exclaimed with a snap of her fingers. Everyone laughed.

"Aw grandma. I love you!"Bri said throwing her arms around her grandmother for a hug.

"Dinner's ready."Chris said popping her head in the door.

"Thanks Chris."John said with a smile.

"So John, Randy. Christina and Brianna have told me a lot of things about you."Julie said as they all sat at the dining room table eating.

"Oh Grandma, they don't wanna hear that."Chris said as she laughed nervously.

"No its okay. We do."John said with a smirk. Chris and Bri put their head in their hands and awaited what Julie was about to say.

"Well they told me that Bri likes to make up excuses to go outside when you guys are outside."Julie began and then took a bite of her chicken."And that when they kissed, they knew you guys were there."Another bite of chicken."And that they think you two are the cutest guys they have ever met."

"Who wants pie?!?"Bri and Chris exclaimed at the same time as they jumped walked into the kitchen and heard the laughing in the other room.

"Oh god. Who knows what she's saying now!!"Chris exclaimed.

"Oh my god! I'm going back in there!"Bri exclaimed and ran back in the dining room."Aw grandma.."Bri whined.

"God her grandma sure does know how to embarrass us."Chris said to herself as she grabbed the apple pie and walked back into the dining room.

"Ugh, that was really good you guys."John said as he patted his stomach.

"Thanks."Bri and Chris said at the same time.

"Well I'm gonna go do the dishes now."Chris said and left into the kitchen. Bri groaned and skipped into the kitchen.

"Christina."Bri said firmly.

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to avoid being out there with a certain Legend Killer? That's what he's called right?"Bri said as she hopped up on the counter. Chris giggled.

"Yeah that's what he's called. And yes I am kinda trying to avoid him. I fucking yelled at him the other day how am I supposed to go out there and pretend everything is alright?"Chris exclaimed as she threw the glass pan she was washing down. It broke and cut Chris's hand badly.

"Ugh you motherfucker!"She exclaimed. Bri jumped off the counter.

"Oh my god! Chris are you okay?!?"She exclaimed while waving her hands frantically in the air.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go rinse it out upstairs and put some band aids on it."She said as she and Bri walked out of the kitchen. Chris had a towel over her hand and Bri sat down on the couch as she watched Chris walk upstairs.

"Is she okay?"Randy asked his voice full of concern.

"She...The pan slipped out of her hands and broke and it cut her hand up pretty badly."Bri said.

"Aw that poor dear. You know that reminds me of this time in about 1956 and I was in the back making out with this very sexy ranger and he brought his hand up and ended up smashing it against the window and it broke. Cut his hand right off. He was never able to masterbate again. Poor thing."Julie said with a shake of her head.

"Grandma, that was a, uh, interesting story."Bri said while everyone laughed.

"Why thank you dear."She said and patted Bri's knee. Chris came down the stairs with her hand wrapped up.

"You okay?"John asked.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go pick up the mess I made."She said as she put on a smile and walked into the kitchen. Bri shook her head.

"Well we gotta get going."Randy said as he and John stood up.

"Okay. I'll walk you guys to the door."They said goodbye to Julie and Randy had already made his way home. Bri and John were walking slow and talking to each other.

"Interesting night."Bri said with a chuckle as they stopped at the gate connecting the two yards.

"Very interesting night."John said."Hey how about you and Chris come camping with me and Randy this weekend. Didn't you say that your grandma was leaving in two days?"

"Yeah I did."

"Yeah and then the third day is Friday. We could all leave then."

"I would like to go camping! I've never been before!"Bri exclaimed in her happy voice.

"Great. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will. Bye."

"Bye."John gave her a long kiss and made his way into his house. Bri ran into her house and into the kitchen.

"We are soo going camping on Friday!"She exclaimed and shook Chris from behind while Chris laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh my god! Pinch me I must be dreaming!" Brianna squealed as she saw John step out of his house in a black Under Armour long sleeve shirt with a white t-shirt over the black one

"Ready to go?" John asked as Bri jumped on him

"Woah, what's with you today?" John asked as Randy and Chris rolled there eyes at the same time

"You look hot!" Bri yelled as Chris laughed along with John and Randy

"Uh Bri, don't you think you should be wearing something else?" Randy said referring to her low rise skin tight jeans and her pink cashmere sweater that matched with her 5 inch stilettos.

"NO! Besides this all the bad clothes I had in my closet!" Randy and John looked at her oddly while Chris just smiled at Brianna

"Ok, turn left right there and go up the long hill, the camp site is right there on the right" John instructed Randy as Randy drove up the hill

"Alright, now Brianna since I mowed the lawn this morning you can set up the tent!" Chris smirked as she shoved the packaged tent to Brianna

"How does this thing work??" Brianna asked as she had the packaged tent on the ground

"Read the instructions you idiot!" Chris shouted as John and her were walking up a trail

"I heard if you run around the package in circles it sets its self up" Randy smirked as Brianna's eyes got wide

"Are you serious?!" Bri said amused

"Yeah" Randy replied

"What the fuck is she doing?!!" Chris said to John as Brianna ran around the package waving her arms in the air as Randy was on the ground laughing

"If any body asks we don't know her" Chris said as John laughed

"Randy it's not working! Are you sure this is true?" Bri said as she finally came to a rest

"I guess you didn't do it right" Randy said after he stopped laughing

"You are so rude!" John said as he shoved Randy

"Like you wouldn't have done it!" Randy said as Chris glared at him

"What a bastard" Chris mumbled before walking off in the woods

"Ok, so the thingy mijing hooks onto the dudad, and the dudad hooks onto the long thingy" Bri said as she tried setting up the tent

"Ok, now that that's done repeat the same action to the left side" Bri said as she stood from the ground

"But which is the left and which is the right?" Bri said aloud, it was already starting to get dark and she was getting scared

"Ok, Brianna stay tough!" Bri quickly tried doing the same thing to the other 3 sides

"Yes I did it!" Bri exclaimed until she heard a loud ripping noise

"SHIT!" Bri said as the tent's top was ripped in half

"Ok, no big deal I'll just put it like this!" Bri chirped happily before she set the tent upside down

"Uh Brianna what fuck did you do?!" Christina yelled as she saw the ripped upside down tent on the ground

"Well, I uh, you see, I just , I liked it better this way!" Bri said as John and Randy laughed out loud

"Where the hell are we supposed to sleep tonight!?" Chris screamed at Brianna who was watching the tent break apart as it fell on the ground

"Don't you just want to sleep outside and look at the gorgeous stars?" Bri said as Chris nearly lunged at Brianna before she got caught in mid air by Randy

"Woah chill out, just sleep on our tent, it's not a big deal" John said as Randy quickly put Chris down as Chris breathed in an out

Bri frowned as she felt a drip of rain fall onto her arm

"You guys! It's raining!" Bri yelled as John, Chris and Randy looked at Brianna like she was insane

"It's not raining you bimbo!" Chris yelled

"Yes it is you whore! I have ESPN! My boobs can tell when it's raining or about to rain! And my friend it is raining!" Brianna yelled as the three of the older men and woman burst out into laughter just before a loud rumble of thunder could be heard.

Bri jumped onto John wrapping her legs around his waist as John smirked at Randy.

"Shut up Cena!" Randy yelled before opening the tent for everyone

John smirked again and walked into the tent with Bri still wrapped around him.

Chris laughed as she got in after them. Randy got in too and zipped up the tent.

"Did you have fun?"Chris asked with a smirk as she sat next to Bri on the ground.

"Tons!" Bri exclaimed with the biggest smile on her face.

"I bet you did."They both started laughing. John came and sat next to them.

"Hey!"He said.

"Hi."Bri said back. Before anyone knew it they both were making out.

"Ugh!"Chris said as she got up and moved to the other side of the tent which, unfortunatly for her, was next to Randy.

"Hey."Randy said trying to at least get her to talk to him.

"Whatever."Chris said with a roll of he r eyes and got under the covers. Randy rolled his eyes and groaned before getting under the covers himself and trying to fall asleep which was impossible for both Chris and Randy because of the noises Bri was making.

"Isn't it a beautiful day!"Bri exclaimed as she stepped out of the tent and stretched.

"No!"Chris and Randy yelled at the same time.

"Woah! What's the matter with you two?"John asked.

"You guys! We couldn't sleep last night because of the fucking noises you were making!"Randy yelled.

"Sorry."Bri said. Her and Chris walked over to there bags and got clothes out for that day."Were we really that loud?"Bri asked with a small smile.

"Yeah kinda."Chris said with a chuckle. Bri put her head down in embarrasment and Chris pulled her into a hug.

"Its fine. Don't worry."Chris said. They pulled away and smiled at each other before going into they're bags for clothes.

"I hate you." Randy said as he glared at John after he got ready.

"Why? Cause I actually got a girl to make out with me?"John smirked.

"Yes that's why, you asshole!"Randy yelled.

"Like I said before man, get to know her past before you start trying to impress her and getting her to like you." John said with a pat on the back to his best friend and walked over to where the girls were already standing.

"So what's the plan for today?"Bri asked.

"We were gonna go for a hike."Randy said as he put 4 water bottles into a backpack with a first aid kit.

"Oooo that sounds like soo much fun!!!"Bri clapped her hands together and jumped up and down while everyone laughed.

"Well lets get going!" John exclaimed and grabbed Brianna's hand leading her in front of the group.

"Hey Chris! Look at that bird up there!"Bri pointed to the tree as Chris came up behind her.

"Bri look out!"Chris yelled but it was too late. Bri tripped and fell into a puddle of mud that looked like a mud slide. Bri grabbed Chris's hand and pulled her down as well. Chris screamed and grabbed John's arm pulling him down and John pullled Randy's leg which made him fall on his back and slide down the slide as well.  
They all came out of where the mud slide ended by ending up falling in a lake.

"Brianna I'm gonna fucking kill you!"Chris screamed at her after she came up from the crystal clear blue water.

"That was so much fucking fun! Lets do it again!"Bri yelled. John came up behind her and picked her up and then threw her into the water again.

"Johnny!"She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

"Do you guys have to do that everywhere?"Randy whined. John pulled away from her.

"Yes."Then he went back to kissing her.

"Brianna! Look at the waterfall over there! Come on les go!"Chris exclaimed and pulled Bri away from John and they started swimming over to the waterfall.

"John man, you gotta help me get Chris. Its driving me crazy!"Randy exclaimed as they both swam over to where Bri and Chris were.

"I'll talk to Bri about her."John said.

"Thanks man ."

"No problem."

"Aw Johnny look! Its so romantic!"Bri gushed to John when he swam up to them.

"Imagine what it looks like at night."He whispered in her ear. She smiled to herself and leaned back into John.

"Hey what are we having for dinner?"Chris asked unaware of the fact she just inturrupted a special moment.

"Um, I think were having hot dogs and cheeseburgers. I'm not sure. Ask Randy."John said.

"I can wait."Chris said and swam away.

"Hey Bri."John said.

"Yeah?"Bri asked.

"Whats the deal with Chris?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like is she okay? Cause I mean at first it seemed like she liked Randy but now its like she doesn't."

"She doesn't really like to get close to people. And she thinks Randy is a Womanizer."John laughed.

"Christina!!Come here! Hold this blanket up for me!"Brianna yelled a little while after they got back to the campsite. They all were getting changed and they finished except for Brianna. Chris groaned and put down her soda.

"Coming!"She yelled back and ran over to her friend to hold up the blanket so she could change.

"So...John asked me about you earlier."Bri began.

"Really? About what?"

"He asked me what the deal was with you since it seemed like you liked Randy at first."

"And what did you say?"

"That you don't like to get close to people and you think Randy is a Womanizer.

But I didn't tell him why you didn't want to get close to people."

Chris nodded and after Brianna was done getting changed they made their way back to where the guys were.

**Reviews please! They make us :) **


	18. Chapter 18

"Johnny! Put me down!" Bri screeched as John held Brianna over his shoulder

"Alright there you go" John said before kissing her neck

"Come on Brianna, I want to get back before it get's dark tonight!" Chris yelled impatiently

"Sorry!" Bri smiled before skipping over to Chris

"Where are they going?" Randy asked John who was currently getting wood for a fire

"Chris and Bri decided to go for a walk" John replied

"Oh god, let's hope they don't slip down that hill again" Randy said with a laugh

"You have to admit that was kind of fun" John said while laughing with his best friend

"Aw! Christina look at the neat hat!" Bri said excitedly as Chris looked up in the tree's for this supposable 'hat'

"I don't see it Brianna" Chris said

"Here I'll show it to you!" Bri picked up an oversized rock and threw up into the tree's, the object she had been pointing to landed right in front of them

"YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS! THAT WASN'T A HAT!" Chris screamed at the top of her lungs

"Then what was it?" Bri asked

"A BEE'S NEST!" Chris yelled before a swarm of bee's chased after the two

"What do you think I should do?" Randy asked20his best friend for advice as they sat down at the newly started fire

"First off, surprise her with something sweet. But don't buy it, make it. Girls like it when things come from the heart not your wallet" John said as Randy nodded in approval

"Second off, dont talk about yourself, let her do the talking, but yet still contribute into the conversation, girls get pissed off when only there talking." Randy smiled at John

"And last and the most important rule. Don't come off to strong, girls feel suffocated when you keep smothering them and stuff like that. So instead let her get closer to you and let her make the move's. Girls feel more comfortable when there in control. And that my friend should help you get Chris" John finished as Randy attacked John with a hug

"Get off me you homo!" John said before throwing Randy off of him

"You're a genius! Where did you learn all of this!?" Randy exclaimed as John smiled

"Well, after Liz and I broke off the engagement, I thought it was something that I did wrong so I bought a book and read it on the way to Italy" John boasted proudly as Randy burst out in laughter

"You read a book about what girls like and don't like??" Randy questioned as John nodded

"Yeah!" John proudly smiled before Randy and him heard loud screams

"Oh my god! Bri you dip shit don't swat at them!"20Chris yelled before pushing Bri

"Here let's climb this tree!" Bri said before hopping onto one of the branches while pulling Chris up with her

"Climb higher!" Chris yelled

Brianna and Chris climbed higher up the tree until the bee's were finally gone

"HELP!" Bri screamed loudly

"Would you shut up!" Chris snapped at Bri

"Holy shit! What the fuck are you guys doing up there?!" Randy questioned before Chris rolled her eyes at him

"We came up here to get away from you! To bad you fucking found us!" Chris barked at Randy

"Don't be rude!" Bri yelled and kicked Chris in the back

"AH!!" Chris yelled as Bri accidently kicked her off the tree

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!!" Chris yelled as Randy caught her

"PUT ME DOWN!" Randy put her down, Chris ran to the tree and tried climbing it to get up to where Bri was

"Come on Bri climb down already! I'm not mad anymore!" Chris said truthfully, Bri's been up there for over an hour

"I cant! I'm stuck!" Bri yelled

"Jump! I'll catch you!" John said standing up just in time to catch Brianna

"That was fun!" Bri sand happily as they walked back to the campsite

"Let's do it again sometime Chris"

"I don't think so blondie!"

"Hey Bri."John said as it was getting dark after dinner.

"Yeah?"Bri asked.

"Wanna go take a walk?"

"Sure! But lets hope we don't run into any bee's nest."Bri said as John took her hand and they walked down the path.

"Where are they going?"Chris asked coming back from getting her sweater.

"Wow you're actually talking to me."Randy said sarcastically. Chris glared at him.

"Look Im just trying to find out where my friend is going, okay?"

"'re just going for a walk."Chris nodded and sat back down next to the fire.

"So where are we going?"Bri asked as she swung her and John's attached hands.

"I thought we could go and look back at the waterfall again since its night."John said,

"Oooo thats counds like fun!!I wanna go!! Lets go! Lets go!"Bri said practically dragging John behind her.

"Im coming!"John said with a laugh.

"Well I think Im gonna go to bed."Randy said as he stood up and was that he wasn't even tired he was just sick of the quiteness between him and Chris.

"Ok night."

"Night Chris."Randy said and walked by her and into the tent.

"Ooooo Johnny look looks so beautiful!"Bri gushed.

"Not as beautiful as you, Bri."John whispered in her smiled and turned around.

"You're pretty cute too."Bri said and started kissi ng him.

Chris was sitting by the fire by was bored as fuck and there was nothing to heard a noise in the bushes that made her stand up immediatly."Hello?"She asked. She heard the noise again and was starting to get freaked out. She quickily walked into the tent to see Randy on his side sleeping. Well she thought he was sleeping, He was awake.

Chris sat down on the ground next to Randy."Randy?Randy are you up?I heard something outside."He didn't answer sighed.

"Brianna,can I ask you something?"John asked as they pulled away from each were laying on the ground making out.

"Sure!"Bri nodded,full of laughed.

"Do you,uh,do you wanna be my girl?"

"Aw! Johnny! Of course I will!"Bri exclaimed as she reached up to kiss John again.

"Thank god! I thought you were gonna say no."

"Why would you think that?"She giggled.

"I thought you only wanted to be like 'make out friend'."John said. Bri once again giggled.

"Hey,, I like you. I wanted to be more than make out friends but wasn't sure if you wanted to be."John kissed her again.

"This is a different side of you."John said.

"What do you mean?"She asked with a chuckle.

"I mean the non-falling Bri. Its different.I like it. But I also like the falling Bri."They laughed and started making out again. This time, as a couple.

She heard the noise again."What the fuck is that?"Chris asked herself. She looked next to her again to see Randy still on his side.

"Randy?"She shook him."Randy wake up. Please? I'm scared."She said. He turned over on his side.

"What?"He asked.

"I heard something outside. I'm scared."She mumbled the last part. Randy smirked.

"I'll go look."He said and got up. He walked outside and didn't see anything. He heard the noise too and went over to looked through the bushes to see a chipmunk caught in he six can holder plastic smirked.

"Okay come on head back and hope that Chris and Randy didn't kill each other yet."John said as

he stopped kissing Bri and stood up and helped her up as well.

"Gimme a piggy back ride!Please!!!"She begged and put on the cutest face she sighed and gave her a kiss before she jumped on his back.

"Im already whipped."He mumbled with a smile as he and Bri made their way back to the camp site.

"Chris!"Randy yelled."Come here!There's nothing to be afraid of."Chris catiously made her way out of the tent.

"What is it?"She asked keeping back a good twenty feet.

"Don't fine."He held out his hand."Come here."She looked at it before taking slwoly brought her over to him and had her stand in front."Look."He pointed.

"Oh my god!Randy we gotta get it out of there!"Chris said as she turned around to face Rand y.

"Okay, will."She went to the side of him while he picked up the chipmunk and they went back to the fire.

"I think Bri might have some scissors."Chris said and ran over to Bri's bag and dumped it found them and ran back over to took them from her and cautiously cut it from around the animals scurried away right after it was off.

"Thanks for doing that."Chris said with a small smile.

"It was no glad I could help."Randy smiled at her and gave her hand a kept it on there.

"Listen,Randy,Im-"

"Ahh Johnny!!! Stop going so fast! You're gonna make me fall!"Bri exclaimed as her and John ran into the jerked his hand back and both turned to look at the two.

"You guys have fun?"Chris asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."Bri replied with a smile."Chris come with me to get changed."Chris got up and walked over to Bri who linked arms with her and they walked to her bag.

"So did you ask her?"Randy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I said yes."John said with a smile.

"I hope you know that I fucking hate you."Randy said with a chuckle.

"I know."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY BAG!??!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Good bye camp!"Bri said dramatically as she hugged a tree

"Bri I wouldn't do that if I were you" Chris said in amusement

"And why not?" Bri said still tightly hugging the tree

"You know how many ants and spiders I counted on that tree this morning??" Chris laughed as Bri jumped away from the tree and screamed

"Alright, ready to go?" John asked

"NO!" Bri shouted

"Come on drama queen" Randy said as he pushed Brianna towards the car

"You're a drama queen!" Bri said to Randy as they went back and fourth

"No, you're a drama queen!"

"Am not!"

"Am to!"

"You're a drama queen!"

"Am to!"

"DAMN!" Randy shouted as Bri sang happily

"Told ya so"

"Ok, can we please go now?" Chris asked the bickering Randy and Brianna

"No! I want to at least do one other thing before we leave!" Bri whined

"Like what?"

"I can't believe you two are doing this" John laughed as Bri and Chris stood side by side ready to jump at any minute

"You guys are just boring!" Bri yelled

"Sorry were not fucking insane like you!" Randy chirped at Bri

"Ok, ready Chris?" Bri asked

"Oh hell no bitch, I know 'are you ready Chris?' counting idea's! Your going first this time!" Chris shouted

"Make me!" Bri antagonized Chris

"No problem! It'd be my honor!" Chris shouted before pushing Bri off the hill

"MUTHERFUCKER!!" Bri yelled as she slid down the mudslide

"See ya guys later!" Chris yelled before jumping off the hill and into the mud with Brianna

"Wanna?" Randy asked John

"Eh, what the hell" John said before jumping off the hill with Randy by his side

"Dude!" Randy shouted as Brianna stood with Christina

"Ew! I think I have Mud in my bra!" Bri shouted before throwing her shirt off

"Me two" Chris said and repeated what her friend had just done

"You don't think they'll care do you??" Bri asked Chris

"Why would way? There guys, they'll be happy to see a braless girl" Chris laughed as Brianna threw off her bra and quickly covered her chest by draping an arm across it

"DAMN!" John said to Randy

"I'll say, your dating for not even a day and she's already taking her clothes off for you!" Randy said as Bri and Chris made there way over to them

"OH MY GOD!" Bri screamed before running over to John and jumping on him

"Woah!" John exclaimed as he stumbled a little

"Christina just told me there's man eating fish that love supermodels named Brianna!! That's my name! That's my name!" Bri said while wrapping one arm around Johns neck as the other one covered her chest

"Somebody was a little happy" Randy laughed as John just smirked at Randy

"At least I have somebody to make me happy!" This time John laughed as Randy glared at him

"There! All better!" Bri said as she was now completely re-dress from head to toe

"Look we match!" Bri exclaimed as John walked over to her and kissed her forehead

"Yeah, we do match" John said as he looked down at what Bri was wearing, a micro mini skirt with a navy blue top

"Look Chris! Our tops match!"

"Cool now let's leave this mutherfucker"

Randy laughed at Chris before Chris rolled her eyes

"Johnny, are you gunna spend the night?" Bri said in her best sad voice

"Of course" John smiled as Randy glared at the two

"Have fun lover's, remember safe sex" Randy winked before walking over to his house

"Fuck you Randy!" Bri stuck her tongue out at him before the three walked into the house

"So I kinda don't wanna be around this, so I think I'll just go unpack my bag and then go outside for the night. Have fun!"Chris said with a wink and ran upstairs.

"Fuck you Chris!"Bri repeated her line from before. She went upstairs and unpacked her bag then walked down stairs to see Chris with her phone, a case of beer, and a blanket walking outside. She closed the glass door and sat on a chair next to the pool. Bri turned her attention towards the living room where she seen John on the couch watching tv.

"Hey you!"Bri exclaimed while sitting next to John.

"Hey."John said with a kiss to her lips.

"So what do you wanna do?"Bri asked as she bit her lip.

"Wanna order some food and a PPV movie and go from there?"

"Sure!"Brianna exclaimed as she jumped up and ran into the kitchen, falling in the process.

"Chris?"Randy asked as he came outside and seen Chris laying on a lounge chair by the pool with her eyes opened her eyes and looked over.

"Oh. Hey Randy."Chris said with a smile as she got up and walked over to the fence.

"What are you doing out here?"She asked.

"Eh, thought I would go for a swim. You?"

"Don't wanna be inside with them."They laughed.

"So do you wanna join me for a swim in the pool?"Randy asked hesitently.

"Um...You know what. Sure. I will."

"Great!"Randy yelled. He cleared his throat."I mean, thats cool."Chris laughed.

"I'll be right back. Lemme go change."

"Okay."Chris walked into the house to change into her bathing suit.  
"That'll be $25.45."The pizza man said. John handed him 30 bucks and closed the door. He smiled at Chris who ran upstairs.

"Pizza's here."John said as he walked into the living room.

"Yay!"Bri clapped her hands together."Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme! Please!!!"She reached her hands above her head trying to get the pizza.

"Its fucking times like these I hate being short!"Brianna pouted. John laughed and handed her the boxes. She clapped and gave John a kiss.

"Mmm this is good!"Bri exclaimed as she took a bite of her extra cheese and peporoni pizza.

"It better be! Only the best for my girl."Bri blushed.

"Stop! You're making me blush!!"She whined. John laughed.

"You want a beer?"John asked.

"Oh yes please!"John nodded and walked into the kitchen to get two beers. He came back and handed her a beer."Thank you!"She said in her happy tone. John laughed at her.

"Can I tell you something?"John said as he took a seat next to Bri.

"Of course!"

"I like you being my girlfriend."Bri smiled.

"Aw! And I like you being my boyfriend!"She gave him a kiss. She went to pull away but he pulled her onto his lap and continued to kiss her.

"Okay! Im ready to swim!"Chris said walking through the gate and to Randy's pool. Randy was already in the pool.

"Awesome! Come on in."Randy said. She nodded and put her towel on the chair. Chris was wearing a black bathing suit with black shorts over it. Chris walked over to the pool and put her foot in.

"No its too cold."

"Come on. Its not that cold."

"Yeah it is!"

"Here give me your hand and I'll ease you done into the pool."

"No! You're gonna pull me in."

"I promise I wont."He said with a chuckle. She looked at him before taking his hand. She stepped into the pool gently and Randy took her by the waist and eased her down.

"Oh my fucking god! Thats fucking cold!!"She yelled. Randy laughed.

"You'll get used to it."

Brianna and John pulled away from each other gasping for hair. Bri moved herself off of him and sat next to him, cuddled up."So what movie are we gonna watch?"

"I was thinking Baby Momma."John said.

"Oooo!!!!Perfect! I've wanted to see that movie since its come out!"Bri clapped her hands.

"Good! Now come on and lay down so we can watch the movie."Bri did as she was told and layed down next to John.

"Randy! Please put me down! Ahh!!!!"Chris laughed as Randy picked her up and twirled her around then threw her into the water again. She came up and splashed water at him.

"Hey! That's no fair."Chris shrugged.

"Oh well."She splashed him again.

"Oh that's it!"He said and picked her up again.

"Randy! Put me down!"He put her down and she swam over to the side of the pool.

"Asshole."She mumbled jokingly.

"What was that?"He asked with a smirk as he swam over to her.

"I said Asshole."He got so close to her that their bodies were almost touching.

"Say it to my face."He said with another smirk.

"Assho-"Before she could finish her sentance Randy crahsed his lips onto hers.

"John. Im bored. Lets do something."Bri said sitting up and pausing the movie.

"What do you wanna do?"John asked sitting up as well.

"I don't know. Wanna make out some more?"

"Don't have to ask me twice."John said and began kissing her, yet again.

Randy had Chris pinned up against the side of the pool with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms were around his neck and he was rubbing her thigh. Chris pushed away."Wait, I can't do this."She said with a shake of her head as she unwrapped her legs and swam around Randy. He groaned.

"Why not? We were having so much fun."Randy said with a smirk as he swam so he was in front of her.

"Because I can't risk getting hurt again."Chris sighed.

"What do you mean?"Chris sighed.

"When I was 21,I believed I had met the love of my life. We were engaged and were set to get married after I graduated from college. I came home for Christmas break and found him in bed with my best friend."

"He slept with Bri?"Randy questioned.

"No. A girl that was my best friend before I met Bri. And he hurt me so bad. I just can't risk getting hurt again, Randy. Im sorry."She went to swim away but Randy grabbed her wrist making her turn around.

"I would never hurt you like that."Randy said before his lips crashed onto Chris's again. She tried to ignore the butterflies that were in her stomach but they were to strong. She stopped trying to get out of his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That was fun."John smirked as he layed next to Bri on the couch.

"You guys. What is with you all and making out? Do you get like some secret prize? Oo I wanna prize!"Brianna exclaimed. John laughed.

"No we don't get a prize. I just enjoy making out with you is all."Bri laughed before kissing John again.

Randy and Chris were all into it when they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled away to see two smirking men.

"Dad?"Randy said.


	20. Chapter 20

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" Randy said as he got pushed away by Chris

"Nice to see you to son" Bob joked with his son

"Speaking of son's where's mine?" The other man asked while looking around the back yard

"John? He's sleeping over his girlfriends house" Randy said as Chris snorted

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Christina's friend" Randy said while pointing to Christina

"So this must be Christina! I've heard al lot about you" Bob stuck out his hand, Chris shook it and smiled politely at him

"Uh, thank's. I guess" Chris said while looking at Randy oddly

"I. Uh. Randy I gotta go now" Chris said before grabbing her towel and stepping out of the pool water

"Why? You can stay, it's only John's and my dad" Randy said disappointed

"I have to make sure Blondie's keeping it PG-13 with lover boy, so uh. Later I guess" Chris walked out of the yard and hopped over the fence, her face red as a tomato, never in her life as she ever been that embarrassed, except when she's with Bri

"So who's blondie?" John SR asked as Randy laughed

"Your sons girlfriend" Randy smirked

"Blondie?" Bob questioned as they stepped inside

"It's a long story" Randy replied

"WOAH!" Chris said as she opened Brianna's door to find her straddling John's waist while kissing his neck

"Do you mind you tramp?!" Bri yelled before throwing a shoe at Chris who dodged it by shutting the door just in time to hear a loud thump

"Keep it PG you two!" Chris yelled before walking into her bathroom to take a shower

"Mmm, I like sleep over's" Bri smiled and kissed John's lips before stretching

"Come back to bed!" John pleaded as Bri walked out of the bathroom at 7 a.m.

"I cant silly I have to go to work today" Bri laughed before pecking his lips

"I'll be back at noon, I promise" Brianna happily smiled before leaving the room

"Morning John!" Chris greeted John as he walked downstairs throwing a t-shirt on his muscular body

"Morning Chris" John replied

"You have a surprise at your house, Randy told me when you woke up to get your ass over there ASAP no matter how late you stayed up doing god knows what" Chris repeated what Randy had told her earlier that morning

"Thanks Chris" John said before leaving the house and going to Randy's and his

"What did you need Randy?!" John yelled as he walked through the door

"Hey son" John nearly jumped fifty feet In the air as he saw Fabo and Bob sitting down on the couch watching ESPN

"Nice hickey man" Randy laughed as John quickly put a hand on the red mark

"Shut up!" John yelled before looking back over at his father

"Not that I don't love having you here with me, but uh, what the hell are you doing you here?" John questioned

"Bob and I thought we'd come down to see how our son's are doing" Fabo replied before John nodded and ran up the stairs to get Randy to stop pointing at his hickey.

"Chris!" Randy yelled over the fence to Christina

"Yes?" Chris sang as she hopped over her fence and went into Randy and John's yard

"Were having lunch at noon, so I was wondering if you and Brianna wanted to go" Randy asked with hope in his manly voice

"Uh, sure" Chris smiled

"So, what'd they do last night?" Randy curiously asked as he and Chris dangled there feet in the water

"Well, when I got back I opened Bri's door because I heard Baby Mama playing and the whore was straddling his waist while sucking on his neck!" Randy laughed as Chris finished

"That's why he had that hickey" Randy smirked

"Randy, how do you work the oven?" John asked

"Oh god, he's turning into Brianna!" Chris said jokingly as John glared playfully

"No, he's just never touched the oven we have since we bought the house a year ago" Randy said as Chris walked inside with him

"Hey….."

"Hey Bri where are you?" Chris asked

"Driving home right now!" Bri said into the phone

"Ok well were having lunch at John's now"

"All right I'll be there in like 5 minutes!" Bri cheerfully said before hanging up

"Okay! Im here! Where the hell are you?"Bri asked walking into the house.

"In the kitchen!"Chris yelled back. Bri walked in the kitchen to see Chris sitting at the island with a book in front of her.

"Lets go!"Bri grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her chair and out the door.

.

"They're here!"John yelled throughout the house.

"I got it!"Randy yelled back and answered the door.

"Hey!"Randy exclaimed.

"Hi, where's John?"Bri said cutting straight to the chase. Chris rolled her eyes playfully and Randy laughed.

"In the kitchen."He pointed down the hall. Bri nodded and headed in that direction.

"Hey!"Randy said again.

"Hi."Chris waved while biting her lip.

"Johnny!"Bri exclaimed throwing her arms around her boyfriends neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"Hey Bri!"John said as they pulled back. He took her hand and pulled him in front of him.

"Dad this is Brianna. Bri this is my dad. You can call him Fabo. Mostly everyone does."John and his father chuckled. Bri stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Hi! Is nice to meet you! I'm Brianna, but John already said that!"She rambled. Chris chuckled and playfully rolled her eyes.

"She gets nervous around important people."Chris said.

"Understandable."Fabo said with a nod.

"So who wants lunch?"Randy asked.

"So John, how serious are you and Bri?"Fabo asked as they all sat down for lunch at the dining room table.

"Um, we kinda just started dating dad."John said while sticking a fry in his mouth.

"Okay,well have you met her mother yet?"

"Yeah but-"

"Well then that's pretty serious."John rolled his eyes while Bri just smiled big not really understanding blonde.

"So, Chris. What did you and Randy do last night?"John asked directing his attention away from him and Brianna. Chris looked over at Randy and then back to the table. She shrugged.

"Nothing really."She scoffed.

"Didn't seem like nothing to me."Chris turned the brightest shade of red and put her head down.

"Daaaaad!"Randy whined.

"Chris! Kitchen! Now!"Bri exclaimed standing up and dragging Chris into the kitchen with her.

"Yes?"Chris asked.

"What the fuck happened with you two last night?"Bri asked putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"We kinda sorta made out a little bit. Okay lets go finish eating."Chris rubbed her hands together and attempted to walk past Bri but she pushed her back.

"So what's going on with you two now?"

"I don't know. But I'm really hungry, so can we go eat?"Bri laughed and they both walked into the dining room again.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?"Chris asked as they all sat in the living room.

"Probably spend some quality time with our kids."Bob said punching Randy in the arm.

"You don't hurt as much as you used to."He said as he rubbed the spot Bob had just punched. Everyone laughed.

"That sounds like fun!"Bri exclaimed.

"Is she always this hyper?"Fabo asked leaning over to whisper to his chuckled.

"'t it great?"

"Er,sure."Both men laughed.

"What about you girls? What are you doing?"Bob asked.

"I think I have a photo shoot."

"At night?"Bri questioned.

"Yeah! Ever since the photo shoot at Raw, I've been getting good shoots. Well better than before. This time its at the beach! I cant wait!"

"That's cool."Chris nodded with a smile.

"What about you babe?"John asked.

"Ummmmmmmm...................I don't know. Probably follow Chris to her photo shoot. See if I can get in on it. Wink Wink."She nudged Chris who laughed.

"Thanks for lunch you guys."Bri said as everyone walked outside.

"It was no problem."John said sliding an arm around her waist.

"Well Im gonna drag Chris shopping. See ya later baby!" She pecked John on his lips and steeped out of his grasp.

"Sure. Talk to you guys later!" Bri linked arms with Chris and pulled her away.

"Bye! Thanks for lunch!"She yelled as she got pushed inside the passengers seat of the car. Bri got in the drivers side and slammed the door shut. Chris rolled her window down and stuck her arm out while Bri turned on the radio and put her cd on. She turned it up loud and got out her lip gloss. She reversed out of the driveway and starting putting it on while driving down the road.

"Um, she might get into an accident."Fabo said.

"No she's skilled."John said with a nod of his head and they all made there way inside.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey you!" Bri smiled as she walked down the stairs and smelled fresh coffee

"Hey you back" Chris said as she sat down on a stool against the island

"John and Randy are playing basketball outside with Bob and Fabo" Chris said as she sipped her coffee

"No way!" Bri said before running out of the kitchen and into the hall

"Fuck!" John screamed as Randy got 2 more points

"What's wrong with you princess, gave all your energy towards the girlfriend?" Randy smirked

"Randy keep it up this ball will go in places you never even imagined it could go" John smiled while dunking the ball

"What's a matter princess? All your energy go to making your non existing girlfriend that note last night?" Randy shoved John before making a 3 pointer

"What's the matter with you two?" Bob asked before they soon heard Brianna's cheerful voice

"Johnny!" Bri yelled as a huge grin spread across John's face

"Bri!" John yelled back

"Morning" Bri said while hugging her boyfriend

"Morning" John copied

"Hey Chris has today off right?" Randy asked

"Yeah" Bri replied dumfounded

"Can you give her this please!?" Randy practically begged

"Sure" Bri smiled before taking it into her hands

"Morning Fabo and Bob!" Bri waved

"Morning Brianna" They responded at the same time

"All right baby, I'll see you later, I have to stop by the mall with Chris today" Bri pecked John's lips before waving at the other three men and skipping back to her house, until she tripped

"IM OKAY!" Bri yelled as Fabo and Bob looked at her then John

"Out of all the girls in the world and you decide to pick her?" Fabo asked as Randy snorted

"Shut up old man" John said before taking a sip of his Gatorade

"What's this?" Chris said as she looked down at a pink folded piece of paper

"I don't know, Randy told me to give it to you!" Bri cheerfully replied

"Ok, thanks"

"Yeah, sure" Bri said before running up the stairs

"SHIT!" Bri screamed

"What happened are you okay??" Chris asked nervously

"Yeah! I just broke a nail! Oh well, I'll just call Cindy"

"What a drama queen"

"Hey I heard that!" Bri yelled from the bathroom

"Hmm, let's see what he has to say" Chris said aloud before opening the piece of paper

_Dearest Christina, _

_I know I came off strong, and I'm sorry about that. I guess you can say I haven't been in to many serious relationships, but in the couple of months you've lived by me, I realized something, I don't need to sleep with a different girl every night to prove a point. I'm sorry I've been a total jackass to you. I truly do have feelings for you and if you could please, just give me anther shot to prove to you, I'm a different person. In fact the new person you made me. So tonight, I'm asking you if you would please, please, join me at 6:30 for a second chance to prove I'm not the guy you think I am._

_Sincerely,_

_Randy_

"What the hell, why not!" Chris spoke after reading the card

"Please?" John begged as he stuck out his lower lip

"Johnny, no! It's your time with your dad and Bob!" Bri smiled

"Baby please! Besides you can get to know both of them better!"

"Johnny"

"Bri, please? I swear to god I'll do what ever you want tonight!" John pleaded

"Fine! I'll sleep over" Brianna huffed before getting pulled into a kiss by her boyfriend

"Your to good to me" John said as they broke apart

"Wow" Randy said as Chris met him at her doorstep

"Is it to much?" Chris sighed as she looked down at herself

"No, you look beautiful" Randy smiled before grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek lightly

"So, where are we going?" Chris asked as Randy started the car

"Well, that is a surprise" Randy smirked

"Hey Fabo!" Bri smiled as she walked into the living room with a bag slung over her shoulder

"Hi Brianna" Fabo replied smiling

"Bob" Bri nodded

"Bri" Bob nodded back

"Alright Bri I'll show you my room" John said taking Bri's bag off her shoulder

"Ok" Bri said happily at the fact she'd get to sleep in bed with him.

"Oh my god Randy!"Chris exclaimed as they parked in the parking lot of a paintball area.

"You like it?"He asked as he opened her door and helped her out.

"Like it? No. I fucking love it!"Chris once again exclaimed yet this time pulling Randy in for a hug.

"I haven't been paint balling since I was back in my home town."

"Well its a good thing that we're here, huh?"Randy smirked.

"Very good thing."Chris smiled.

"Well come on. Lets go!"Randy exclaimed as they walked towards the buliding to rent the paint ball guns.

"YAHTZEE!!!!!!!!!!"Bri yelled. Her, John, Fabo, and Bob were all downstairs in the basement playing Yahtzee.

"Bri, you don't have Yahtzee. You have two 3's,a 4, and a 1."John said with a chuckle.

"But I want a Yahtzee!"Bri all went around again rolling the dice and then it was Bri's turn again.

"YAHTZEE!!!!!!"She yelled again and jumped up. Really bad idea for her to be underneath a shelf. She jumped up and hit her head.

"Ow. That hurt!"She said and rubbed her head.

"Babe! Are you okay?!"John asked, his voice full of concern.

"Perfectly fine."He smiled and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

Chris was crouched behind a hay bail as was Randy but across from her. She peaked out the top to see Randy doing the same. She jumped up and shot him with a pink paint ball in the heart.

"Oh yeah! Im the best! I am awesome at Paint ball!"She exclaimed while jumping around in a circle and throwing her arms in the air while Randy laughed at her.

"Okay, it in."Randy said sarcastically with a roll of his stopped jumping and walked over to the person she just successfully defeated.

" sorry."She said with a chuckle.

"OH MY GOD! i ACTUALLY GOT A YAHTZEE! ITS A REAL ONE! YAY FOR ME ALL SIXES! WOO HOO!!!!!!"Bri exclaimed as she stood up avoiding the shelf and did a victory guys laughed.

"Okay sit down Brianna before you hurt yourself."John said with another chuckle.

"Too late."Fabo said as Bri fell over her own feet.

"Im okay."She said standing up.

"Im hungry Johnny."Bri said as she sat down in her seat again.

"I'll order Chinese."Bob said standing up and making his way up the stairs.

"Thank you!"Bri yelled up the stairs.

"So,Brianna-"Fabo began as he crossed his arms over his chest before he was inturrupted

by Bri.

"So Fabo..."Bri said crossing her arms over her chest and sitting back,mimicking John's laughed.

"Tell me about yourself."Fabo said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Ok well..."Bri began to tell about herself while John just stared at his beautiful girlfriend.

"That was so much fun you!"Chris exclaimed as her and Randy walked with ice cream they had bought just outside the paintball place.

"Its no problem at all.I had a lot of fun tonight,Chris."

"Me for taking me."

"Thanks for coming with me."Randy said with a put her head down when she felt herself blushing.

"Hey..."Randy said and stopped as Chris craned her neck to look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You have paint in your hair."He chuckled.

"Of course I do.I mean we just were there and I have it everywhere on me."

"No,"He chuckled again,"I mean you have a big blob of blue in your hair."He lifted his hand up and smoothed back the blue pant,giving her a streak of blue in her hair.

"Interesting."Fabo said with a nod of his head.

"Dinner is here!"Bob yelled down the got up and made there way upstairs to the sweet smell of Chinese food.

"Mmmm!"Brianna said with a big sniff through the air.

"Dig in."Bob said ushering to the table that was set with paper plates and the food.

"Don't mind if i do!"Bri exclaimed and immediatly went for the rice.

"Don't mind likes to eat."john said with a nod of his head and sat down next to his girlfriend and was soon joined by his father and Bob.

"So have you talked to mom lately?"John questioned as he stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Not lately, time we talked was the last time you were in town."Fabo nodded his would never get used to the fact his parents are felt something warm grab his hand and looked down to see Bri gently holding his hand under the table.

He sweetly smiled at her before they released hands and continued eating.

"Again,thanks for everything Randy."Chris said as Randy walked her to her door.

"Stop thanking me."He said with a chuckle.

"I wanted to take you out."

"I know,but-"

"But nothing."Randy laughed before unlocking her door.

"Well,goodnight Randy."Chris said with a smile.

"Night for coming tonight."

"No problem."

"We should do it again sometime?"It was more of a question then comment for Randy who said it smiled at him and shook her head.

"I'd like Randy."She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the lips before walking inside and closing the door.

Randy jumped over the two steps and started skipping to his home,while singing a happy tune. He walked in the house to see Bri and John laying on the couch asleep with the blanket over them. He chuckled before shutting the tv off and making his way upstairs for a good nights sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

"I like your bed" Bri said jumping onto John's bed

"I like your bed to" John smiled as Bri giggled

"Bye Johnny!" Bri pecked John's lips before walking out of the front door and towards her own.

"So, how'd it go?" Randy asked as John closed the door

"Good, you?" John replied

"Best date I have ever had, hands down" Randy smirked

"How'd the date go Randy?" Bob asked walking down the stairs and into the kitchen with the two younger men

"Great! I took her to a paintball field and she loved it! Afterwards we went out for ice cream and walked around, then I took her back home" Randy smiled dreamily as Bob nodded his head

"What about you guy's?" Randy said

"Well, first we decided to play Yahtzee, so we were all sitting in the basement. And you know how we have a shelf underneath one of the seat's?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Well, Bri rolls the dice and she had like three two's, two four's, and a one, she jump's up screaming Yahtzee and slams her head against the shelf!" John finished as Randy laughed

"What'd you do after that?"

"Well, we ate, talked, watched a movie, and fell asleep on the couch"

"Nice"

"Are you sure Bri hasn't been dropped on her head?" Bob asked

"Not that I know of" Randy scoffed as John glared

"How'd your date go?" Bri asked Chris who was just walking down the stairs

"It was nice" Chris replied while sitting down on a stool

"Just nice?" Brianna pushed her best friend

"Ok, it was amazing!! He took me to a paintball field and then we took a walk while eating ice cream! It was SO romantic" Chris huffed in one breath

"Awe, how sweet!"

"Bri, I really, really like him! He was so sweet and nice" Chris smiled

"Enough about my date, how was yours?"

"It was really fun, we played Yahtzee, ate Chinese food, talked and watched a movie!" Brianna grinned

"Glad to hear you had fun last night, did anything else happen?" Chris nudged Bri's arm

"What? What are you talking about?" Bri replied

"Oh, never mind!" Chris laughed

"Ok"

"Guess what?"

"What?" Bri excitedly replied

"I got new toilet gel!" Chris plugged her ear's as her best friend screeched loudly

"Where is it!?!??!!?"

"Underneath the cabinet in your bathroom"

"FUCK YES! I LOVE THIS SHIT!" Bri yelled from upstairs as Chris laughed

"Hey look, Bri and Chris came outside" Randy said making John turn around

"Look there's John!" Bri yelled before waving

"Oh thanks for clarifying I could have sworn that was the Easter Bunny" Chris sarcastically replied

"Hey, I'm not dating the Easter bunny! I don't even like the Easter Bunny!" Brianna glared as Chris burst out into laughter

"Bri, what should we do tonight?" John asked as they both watched Chris and Randy play basketball

"Cuddle!" Bri yelled before tackling John onto the grass

"Damn is she full of energy" Randy said causing Chris, Bob and Fabo to laugh

"I wonder why he's attracted to her" Fabo said aloud

"Easy, 1. She's funny 2. She's not afraid to be her real dumb self 3. She's got look's and 4. She's the most lovable retard I have ever met" Chris said before making a three pointer

Fabo and Bob nodded as Randy smirked looking over at Bri and John

"Why don't we go mini golfing" John suggested as Bri played with the bottom of his shirt

"Sure! I haven't been golfing in like forever!" Bri smiled

"So it's settled, tonight we'll go miniature golfing!" John smiled as he and Bri stood up from the grass

"So, Chris I was wondering if tonight, you wanted to come over, and I could cook dinner for you" Randy nervously asked

"I'd love to" Chris smiled at the nervous Randy

"Then it's settled, tonight I'll make dinner for you" Randy grinned

"How do I look?" Bri asked as she stepped out of the bathroom

"You look fine, now how do I look?" Chris countered

"You look great!" Bri smiled

"Alright, good luck at golfing" Chris smiled as Bri nodded

"Good luck at getting some RKO!" Bri gave her a thumb's up before meeting John outside

"Well, here goes nothing" Chris sighed happily before walking over to Randy's

"Johnny I want the pink ball!"Bri exclaimed pointing to the tub full of pink golf balls.

"Anything for you."John said with a sweet smile. Bri looked at him and smiled before giving him a small kiss.

"What color ball did you get?"Bri asked as they walked to the first hole.

"Blue."

"Oooo pretty! Blue and pink balls."John looked at Bri funny before bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny?"Bri faked a laugh.

"Nothing baby. Come on, you're up first." Bri jumped up and clapped before going to the hole and prepared to hit her ball.

"Where are Bob and Fabo?"Chris asked as she walked into the kitchen with Randy for him to check on the food.

"They left. Went to go see a movie then are gonna go look around Best Buy or something. I don't know."Randy replied and closed the oven and leaned against the counter so he was standing across from a grinning Chris.

"You're so nice."She said sarcastically with a small chuckle.

"Well the only important thing is, that me and you are alone."He took a step towards her and Chris suddenly became very nervous.

"Mhm."She nodded.

"FUCKING BALL!!!!!!!!!"Brianna yelled when her ball flew into the water.

"John let me see your ball."John handed her his ball and she hit it hard and ended up having it fly into the water as well.

"FUCKING BALL!!!!!!"She yelled again while John laughed. This was about her 5th ball and John's 2nd that had gone into the water.

"Excure me,sir?"John felt someone tap his back. He turned around to see the manager standing there.

"Yes?"John asked as Bri angrily threw her golf putter into the water as well.

"We are sorry to inform you this, but you're gonna have to leave."

"Why?"John asked.

"Well we've had some complaints and the fact that your girlfriend is jumping in the water. I think she's trying to get hurt."The manager shook his head and walked away. John laughed before going over to the water.

"Bri."He said.

"Yes?" She turned around and gave him a sweet smile. He chuckled and held out his hand and pulled her out.

"Come on. We gotta go."

"What? Why?"

"Complaints. Don't worry. We can go get some ice cream and go to another place. You like go carts?"

"YES! I FUCKING LOVE THEM!"She exclaimed and ran to the car. John got over there to see her pulling her purse out of the car.

"I'll be right gonna go change."She smiled and pecked john's lips before skipping to the bathrooms.

"

That was good."Chris said as she put her plate on the coffee table.

"Thanks."Randy said as he too put his plate on the table.

"So where'd you learn to cook like this? You are like, the best fucking cook I know."They laughed.

"My mom taught me when I was like 13 .My dad was painting my room and he said that he didn't want any help. It was strange. It was like the one day he was home and he spent it painting my room and my mom took me into the kitchen and was like I'm teaching you how to cook. Don't you dare talk back to me either."

"You're mom's nice."Chris said sarcastically.

"She really is. I think my mom and dad were having an argument or something. Who cares. I learned how to cook and you enjoy the food. Its all good."They laughed.

"So what do you wanna do now?"Randy asked.

"Um,I don't know."Chris said with a giggle.

"Wanna go for a swim?"Randy asked nervously.

"Um, um, sure."Chris stated nervously. They both stood up and Chris said that she would be right back. Randy nodded and Chris made her way to her house to change.

"I FUCKING ROCK!!!!!!!!!!"Brianna exclaimed as she drove past John and sped up. John just laughed at his girlfriend.

"How the fuck did I pick her?"He asked himself with a chuckle. John pulled up to the loading and unloaded car area and got out. He walked through the gates to be greeted with a hug from his girlfriend.

"Johnny that was sooo much fun!!!!!!"Bri exclaimed giving John a quick kiss.

"I know!"John exclaimed back equally as loud. They both burst into laughter and linked hands, walking away.

"So where do you wanna go now?"John asked. Brianna yawned.

"To sleep. Johnny, I'm tired."She leaned her head on his shoulder while he played with her hair.

"Come on then .Lets get you to bed."John said slipping an arm around her waist and leading her to the car as she rested her head against his chest.

Chris walked into Randy's backyard just in time to see Randy diving into the pool. He emerged seconds later to see Chris standing on the side of the pool with her clutching her towel to her tightly.

"Hey."Randy said nervously.

"Hi."Chris blushed some.

"Are you gonna come in or just stand out there and watch me?"Randy asked with a chuckle trying to lighten the atmoshpere.

"I'm coming. Your pool is just always so fucking cold."Chris said while throwing her towel on the lounge chair and slipping off her sandels.

"I'll keep you warm."Randy smirked."But no seriously we got a hot tub."

"Then what the hell are we doing in a fucking pool!?"Chris exclaimed as Randy chuckled and got out of the pool and they both walked to the hot tub.

"Johnny, can you stay over? With Chris being over at your house with Randy I'm all alone."Brianna pouted as they stepped inside her house.

"Of course. I would never leave my girlfriend alone when she doesn't have anyone here."John said shutting the door. When he turned around Brianna's lips met his.


	23. Chapter 23

"Bri I have to leave now" John said to Bri who was currently in the bathroom doing her hair

"Bye Johnny" Bri opened the door to give him a kiss

"Call me when your done at the shoot" John waved to Bri before walking out of the room

"What shoot?" Bri asked a loud

"Ohhhh, that shoot" Bri nodded after 10 minutes of thinking

"Hello?" Chris said into the phone as she parked her car

"Chris, Nigel said I have to answer this question before we start the shoot, but I don't know the answer!" Bri whined into the phone

"What is it Bri?" Chris sighed as she walked into the building

"I don't know silly, that's why I'm calling you!"

"You fucking retard, I meant what's the question!" Chris angrily replied

"Oh I knew that, and I have to spell my name, but I don't know if theirs two n's or one!" Bri cheerfully spoke into the phone

"Your fucking hopeless, how did you even pass pre-school?" Chris stated before slamming the phone shut

"Hey! I resent that!" Bri yelled in the phone to late obviously as she heard the dial-tone

"Nigel, I think it's 2 n's" Bri yelled as Nigel laughed

"Jeff, is this it?" Dave asked as they pulled into the drive way of a large house

"This is it" Jeff replied before the two men shut the ignition off and stepped out of their car

"Nice place for the two of them" Dave said

"I agree" Jeff spoke after looking around the front of the house

"Now I know there's a spare key around here somewhere" Dave looked around the doorway of the house

"Hey, Randy. Who do you think those two guy's re doing?" John curiously asked as they ran past Brianna and Chris's

"Don't know" Randy said loudly over his I-pod

"Keep it down your douche" John whispered as Randy nodded

"Ok!" John rolled his eye's as Randy rocked his head back and fourth to his music

"Nice, the girl's really picked out a nice place" Jeff told Dave after they were finished looking around the house

"That they did" Dave nodded in agreement

"You Bitch! You stole MY parking spot!" Bri yelled as she stepped out of her SUV

"Cry me a river you whore!" Chris yelled back

"If I did I'd hope you drown in it!" Bri countered before the two girls laughed

"Hmm, I wonder who's car that is" Bri said as Chris and her walked inside

"Princess!" Dave yelled causing Bri's eyes to go big

"DADDY!?!?" Bri screamed as she jumped on Dave

"Princess, I missed you"

"Dad?!" Chris walked into the kitchen to find Jeff with his arms wide open

"Hey Chris" Jeff smiled as Chris hugged him tightly

"I missed you dad" Chris said with tears building in her hazel eyes

"Jeff!" Bri yelled as Chris and her switched dad's to hug

"Dave!"Chris copied Bri

"How've you two been?" Jeff asked as they sat in the living room

"Good, right Bri" Chris said

"Oh yeah! Living together is awesome!" Bri nodded her head vigorously

"Good to know, so who are you neighbor's?" Dave curiously asked

"Oh, John and Randy live on our left and this old guy named Frank live's to our right!" Bri cheerfully spoke

"John and Randy huh? How old are they?" Jeff said

"30 and 28" Chris answered

"Ohh, There not gay, are they?" Dave replied as Bri burst out into laughter

"No, don't worry, there not!" Chris said for Bri

"You know why don't we go pick something up to eat, and you two can relax here"

"Sure! You two be safe though"

"Don't worry daddy! It only took me 28 tries to get my Licence!" Bri happily reported before tripping over Christina

"I'm okay!"

"That's my daughter for ya" Dave joked as he and Jeff shared a laugh

"Bri? Chris? You guy's home?" Randy shouted while John closed the door

"Who the hell are you two??" Jeff questioned as Randy and John froze

"Yes Bri. Im sure your dad still likes Pretzels."Chris said with a roll of her eyes as her and Bri stepped into there house.

"Daddy! I got you pretzels! Chris didn't think you still liked them, but I know you do!"Bri yelled through out the house.

"You hoe!" Chris exclaimed then they both started laughing.

"Daddy?"Bri yelled again.

"Maybe there in the kitchen."Chris suggested. They looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders before making their way to the kitchen.

"Oh my god!"They exclaimed when they seen what was going on there very own kitchen.

"Daddy! what the hell are you doing?!"Bri exclaimed as she walked over to her dad and pushed him away from John who was currently tied up to a chair.

"Having a little conversation with your neighbors."Dave said nonchalontly.

"So you tied them up to chairs and stick flashlights in their faces?"Chris asked with a chuckle taking the flashlight away from her father, turning it off and putting it on the counter before untieing Randy as well.

"That's how we do,baby girl."Jeff said to his daughter with a kiss on her cheek.

"We got food."Bri said and the two older men ran to the food that was in bags on the counter.

"We'll go set it up in the dining room."Dave said as him and Jeff were already half way out of the room. Chris rolled her eyes and turned her attention back towards the two guys sitting in the chairs rubbing their wrists.

"You guys okay?"Bri asked as she put her hand on John's cheek.

"Yeah. Who are those people again?"John asked.

"Our dads. Did they hit you guys?"Chris asked looking at John like he was crazy. Did he not hear us calling them dad?, Chris thought.

"Once."Randy said standing up.

"Oh god."Chris mumbled while Bri tended to John.

"It barely hurt. Well mine. I think John's a little out of it though."They chuckled and looked at John who looked like he was about to fall off his chair.

"Yur purrrty."He mumbled to Bri before falling off his chair.

"How hard did you guys hit him?"Bri yelled into the other room while Chris tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Not to hard."They yelled back.

"Oh John. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"Bri questioned John as she kneeled down next to him.

"Perfectly fine."He said standing up and helping Bri up as well."Didn't hurt that much."

"Yeah that's why you fell off the chair."Randy said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Orton."John warned.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner?"Chris asked changing the subject.

"Depends. Are your dad's gonna hit us again?"John asked while sliding and arm around Brianna's waist.

"No. Definitely not!"Bri exclaimed.

"Then we'll stay."Randy said. Chris and Bri nodded before they all made their way towards the dining room.

"I'll just get plates."Chris said and walked back out .Randy watched her walk out, then felt something get thrown at him. He looked down to see a piece of rolled up bread on his lap. He looked up to see Chris's dad glaring at him.

"Keep your eyes to yourself."He warned pointing a knife a Randy. He gulped and nodded. John chuckled under his breath. Chris walked back in and placed all the plates down and took a seat at the end of the table.

"So," John began half way through dinner, "How are you?"He asked Bri and Chris' dads.

"Good."Dave replied.

"Fine."Jeff said. Chris and Bri shared a glance. Chris nudged her head from Bri to her father. Bri nodded.

"So daddy, have you killed anyone recently?"Bri asked. John and Randy choked on there drinks. Dave ignored them and answered his daughters question.

"Princess, I'm an Orthopedic surgeon. I repair bones .I don't kill people."

"What about you dad? Killed anyone since last time I talked to you?"Chris asked her dad.

"Only one. But he was old and grouchy."Jeff replied. Chris nodded her head and took a sip of her soda.

"What do you do,sir?"Randy asked.

"I'm a heart surgeon."Jeff replied with no emotion in his voice at all.

"Dad's the best back home."Chris said with a smile.

"Stop it. No I'm not."

"I'm sure you are."Randy said.

"You'll have to see sometime. Come observe."

"That would be cool."Randy said with a nod and Chris sighed. At least they get along, She thought.

"So you repair bones. Have you ever done any work with the WWE? People break bones all the time there."John asked Dave. He has to like me. Everyone likes me!, John thought.

"No I haven't."Dave said.

"Oh."John said.

"Daddy. Please be nice to Johnny."Bri whined.

"Fine."

"Thank you!"Bri exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Did you know he's my boyfriend?"Bri asked happily while grabbing John's hand who nervously chuckled.

"Are you now?"Dave asked, who now seemed interested.

"I am, sir. I'm very happy too. Your daughter is something else."John said.

"Isn't she?"The two men shared a laugh.

"Yay! Everyone loves Bri!"She yelled causing the other three people at the table to look over.

"Yeah okay."Chris joked.

"Bitch!" Bri yelled.

"Whore!"

"Do you wanna take this outside?!?"Bri exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!"Chris exclaimed back. They both jumped up and ran outside, into the backyard.

'Have they always had that?"Randy questioned John as he seen Chris and Bri jumping up and down on their trampoline.

"I don't know. I don't remember."John said very confused. After a good 10 minutes both girls came back inside laughing.

"That was fun."Chris said as she plopped down in her chair and took a sip of her soda.

"ICE CREAM!!!"Bri yelled when she heard the ice cream truck coming down the street. She jumped up and made her way outside, tripping in the process. They all walked outside to see Bri jumping up and down in the middle of the road waiting for the ice cream truck.

"BRIANNA MARIE! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE ROAD NOW!!!!"Dave yelled.

"NO DADDY!!! THE ICE CREAM TRUCK IS ALMOST HERE!!!"Brianna yelled back. Chris shook her head and laughed.

"I got her."She said and walked closer to Bri.

"BRIANNA OH MY GOD!!! THEY ARE ADVERTISING NEW TOLIET GEL ON THE TV RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!"Chris yelled. Bri stopped jumping and ran towards the house.

"TOLIET GEL!!! TOLIET GEL!!!" Bri screamed as she skipped into the house with everyone laughing behind her. Well that's Brianna Marie for you.


	24. Chapter 24

"Where are you two going?" Dave questioned Bri and John who had been trying to sneak out of the house

"Um, for a walk, why?" Bri quickly said before biting her lower lip

"Be back in 10 minute's, I wouldn't want any perverts getting any idea's at mid night" Dave spoke while glaring John directly in the eyes

"Daddy! That's why I have Johnny!" Bri smiled and point towards John

"Well ugh come on Bri, we only have 10 minute's" John quickly pushed Bri out the door

"Ow, Johnny" Bri whined

"Sorry baby, you ok?" John asked with concern

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine"

"So, Jeff how long have you been a surgeon?" Randy asked as Chris, Jeff, Dave and him sat in the living room

"Since Christina turned 1" Jeff replied

"Nice, What about you Dave?"

"21 years" Dave flatly replied

"You know, I think the oven just went off" Chris jumped up and ran to the kitchen, Randy watched as she ran away

"Hey, don't make me rip your eye's out when your asleep" Jeff warned

"Sorry" Randy quickly responded

"So, tell me about John" Dave finally spoke

"Look at the cute ducky!" Brianna shouted only to scare the duck away

"No ducky come back!" Bri yelled

"Bri maybe if you wouldn't shout they'd come back" John chuckled

"You really think so?" Bri asked amazed

"No I don't" John sarcastically replied

"Too bad, I thought maybe it'd really work" Bri sighed

"John, look how beautiful the moon looks" Bri gushed as the moon shone down on the street's

"Now as beautiful as you" John looked down at Brianna with a smile

"You are too cute Johnny" Bri returned the smile before grabbing the back of John's head and placing her lips onto his

"Brianna! Turn this way Brianna!"

John and Bri broke apart when a clicking noise had been heard

"Brianna come on kiss him again" A group of paparazzi huddled around the couple

"Come on John let's go, daddy's gunna kill you if we don't get back on time" Bri stated completely ignoring the flashes and shouts

"Your late!" Dave spoke as soon as Bri and John walked into the house

"Yeah, by like 10 seconds!" John said while looking down at his watch

"Was I talking to you??" Dave asked

"Daddy, stop it! Come on Johnny" Bri grabbed John's right arm and tried walking past her father

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Dave pulled John back by the collar of his shirt

"Daddy!" Bri whined as she watched John getting kicked out by her father

"Princess, don't start! Randy told me you two have been sleeping in the same bed for a few night's!" Dave replied

"Daddy! Were just laying in bed together and nothing else!" Bri complained

"You'll be thanking me later in life princess trust me"

"Well, ugh, Chris I should probably get back to the house and make sure John's alright" Randy finally spoke up, breaking the awkward silence

"Oh, all right" Chris followed Randy to the door

"Thanks for at least trying to get along with Randy" Chris smiled at her father

"Anything for you" Jeff smiled while bringing his daughter into a hug

"So, tell me about this Tim guy" Jeff smiled as Chris rolled her eyes

"Where should I start?"

"That bad huh?"

"Ohh, you have NO idea" Chris leaned her head onto her dad's shoulder's as the two shared a laugh

"Johnny, come in through the window!" Bri whispered into the phone

"The window?" John questioned as he stood outside their house

"Yeah, I'll throw a blanket down to you, climb up it!" Bri smiled down at him

"I cant believe I'm doing this" John said before grabbing the blanket

"What the hell was that?" Dave looked up from his magazine when he heard a loud noise

"Sound like it came from Brianna's room" Chris smirked already knowing that John had climbed up the blanket

"I'll go check on her" Dave rose from the couch and began making his way up the stairs

"Shit! He's coming! Fuck!" Bri nervously threw John on the bed before laying on top of him and pulling the cover's up

"You alright princess?" Dave peered into his daughter's room

"Yeah I'm fine, I just tripped on my ugh feet!" Bri quickly said as John held back a laugh

"Right, well good night princess"

"Night daddy" Bri smiled through the darkness

ACHOO

Bri quickly smacked John's chest after he finished sneezing

"You should really see the doctor for that sneeze" Dave stated before closing the door

"I do not!" John spoke once the footstep's had drowned out of hearing range

"Just go to sleep sneezy" Bri giggled before cuddling up to John

"What the hell is this!?!"Dave exclaimed throwing the magazine on the table in front of Chris and Bri the next morning. Bri picked it up, looked at it, and threw it back down.

"A picture of me and Johnny Kissing!"She said with a happy smile. Chris picked it up and read the headline.

"Chaingang soldier got new girl? How the fans think about this!"  
Chris clutched the magazine and ran next door and started pounding on the front door.

"Hi?"John said confused as he opened the door. Chris pushed past him into the house. John closed the door and turned around to a magazine begin throw at him

"You and Bri are on the front page!"Chris exclaimed. John grabbed the magazine and looked at it. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" They heard Randy answer from the other room."John! It's for you!!"John sighed and walked into the other room to be replaced by Randy.

"Don't you look nice."He said sarcastically. Chris smiled and looked down at what she was wearing.

"Oh god! I look so bad right now."She said and put her head in her hands. She was wearing a pair of black flannel pajama's, her fathers old baggy college sweatshirt, and some bunny slippers.

"No. No you don't. You look cute."He took a step forward.

"Really?"She asked looking up into his blue eyes.

"Really."Randy said with a smile on his face.

"Okay here they come!"Dave whispered to Jeff later on in the day. They were crouched in the front of the house behind a bush .Dave had a hose in his hand and Jeff had his hand on the faucet.

"Turn it on!"Dave whispered again as Randy and John got onto the sidewalk walking up to the front door. Dave made a noise and they looked over to where it came from only to be squirted in the face with water. They held up there hands to try and stop the water, however the pressure increased making the water shoot bullets at them.

"That's what you get! Both of you! You betch your asses were gonna keep an eye on you two!!!" Dave yelled. They heard a door open and stopped the water and took off behind the house.  
"Um, what the fuck happened to you two?"Chris asked between her laughter. John looked at the side of the house to see Dave motioning him to be quiet, or else.

"We slipped and fell in the pool."John said quickly.

"So you decided to come over here?"

"Yup."Chris nodded her head with a smile on her face and turned around."Hey Bri!"

"What the fuck do you want?!?!"Bri yelled from upstairs.

"Put some clothes on yourself and come down here with the camera!"

"Why?"

"Just fucking do it!"Bri came down a few seconds later and handed the camera to Chris. She adjusted the setting and quickly snapped a picture of Randy and John soaked to the bone.

"Oh god! Johnny what happened to you?!"Bri exclaimed running outside to her boyfriend's side.

"We fell in the pool."John lied again.

"Oh you poor thing."She gave him a hug and whispered something in his ear making him grin.

"Well then lets go."John said still with that fucking grin, now turned smirk, on his face. He grabbed a giggling Bri's hand and the two walked over to his house.

"Oh god."Chris rolled her eyes."They need to fuck and get it over with."She said while leaning against the doorframe.

"Really."They laughed.

"Oo baby that feels good."John moaned into the pillow as Brianna giggled. She was straddling him as he lay chest down on the bed. She was giving him a massage after he had changed his wet clothes.

"I bet it does."Bri whispered flirtatiously in his ear making him shiver.

"Hey dad?"Chris said walking into the living room to see Jeff and Dave with Randy behind her.

"Yeah?"Jeff asked.

"Can Randy borrow some of your clothes? He fell into the pool and got all wet."

"Why can't he just go to his house and get some?"Dave asked.

"Well, um, you see, He lost his keys and they don't have a spare outside. And John had to run to an emergency signing."

"Where's Bri?"Dave asked.

"She went to the store. I wanted some chocolate and asked her to go get me some. And we need things for dinner."Chris lied right through her teeth. She was used to it. She lied a lot during her teenage years.

"Sure thing, babygirl. The clothes are in my room. Come on Randy. I'll show you."Jeff said throwing the newspaper down and standing up motioning Randy to follow him. He did and looked back at Chris with a confused face. She shrugged.

"Johnny..."Bri said sweetly.

"Yeah?"John asked into the pillow.

"Can you do me now?"John's head shot up.

"Time and place babe."He said quickly. Bri giggled and slapped his back.

"Not like that you dirty bird."She giggled."I mean can you give me a massage please?"

"Sure baby. Switch places."They did and John straddled her from behind and started rubbing her back.  
"Oooo."Bri moaned. John smirked. He rubbed her back in a different place making her moan more.

"Oh god."Bri moaned again. John softly chuckled to himself before continuing his job.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter?"Jeff asked Randy through the bathroom door in his room. The door opened and Randy walked out in Jeff's sweats and t-shirt.

"I'm sorry?"He asked.

"Your intentions. With my daughter. What are they?"He repeated.

"Um ,sir.I don't really have any. We aren't dating."Randy said cautiously.

"With the way you two look at each other?"Randy nodded.

"Unbelievable."Jeff mumbled. A knock at the door interrupted the discussion.

"Hey, you guys all set?I was wondering if you guys decided to pack up and head to Cabo with each other."Chris said coming in and leaning against the dresser.

"We wouldn't do that to ya, baby girl."Jeff said tto his daughter who smiled at him.

"Good."She said with another smile and walked out of the room.

"Bri."John said.

"Yeah?"She asked.

"Come with me to The New."

"What?"

"Yeah I want you to meet everyone. Please baby?"

"Oh fine."She said with a big kiss on his lips.

"Really?"

"Of course .Anything to spend more time with you."John grinned and gave her another kiss on her lips.

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Please review and tell us any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see happen! We have all of the chapters till at least 40. We just need some response from the readers, then we'll post tons more! =] **


	25. Chapter 25

"Bri your gunna wanna bring a jacket with you" John told Brianna as he watched her pack later that night

"Johnny! It's Mass! I think I know how warm it is there!" Brianna rolled her eyes as John just smiled

"Right….. you keep thinking that Bri"

"3 day's with you! That's gunna be fun" Bri smiled brightly while throwing her 10th pair of shoes into her suitcase

"Uh, babe?" John asked

"Uh, yeah" Bri copied

"Were going to be gone for 3 day's, do you really think you need this many shoes?" Brianna stopped throwing her 13th pair of shoes in her bag and smiled up at her boyfriend

"Trust me, a girl can NEVER have to many shoes!" This time it was John's turn to roll his eyes

"What do you guy's want for din-" Chris stopped in mid-sentence when she saw John on top of Brianna wrestling her for the Gucci heels in her left hand

"Ahem!" Chris cleared her throat

"What do you want you tramp?!" Bri shouted playfully

"I was going to ask what you guys want for dinner!"

"Food silly!" Bri laughed loudly as John poked her sides

"Ok, I guess you two aren't helping" Chris closed the door and met Dave in the hallway

"Bri back yet?"

"Oh yeah she's packing with John" Chris said unaware that she had just ratted her best friend's secret out to her father.

"She's what?!?!" Chris heard from downstairs and instantly stopped and covered her mouth

"Whoops!" She shrugged before grabbing a pound of beef from the freezer

"Hiya daddy!" Bri chirped cheerfully as John wrestled her for her stilettos

"What the fuck are you two doing?!?!" Dave screamed as John jumped off Brianna as fast as he could with the shoe in his hand

"Wait a minute, daddy?!?!?!?" Bri registered as Dave stood in her room with a sweat shirt and jeans on.

"Bri, what were you two doing?!" Dave questioned

"Wait, give me a minute! I'm still trying to think of why your in here daddy!" Bri bit her pointer finger trying to think as John smiled at how cute she looked

"Hey! Would you stop looking at her like that!" Dave yelled at John who sat in the corner staring at Brianna

"So Randy. What brings you here?" Jeff asked as he opened the door to reveal Randy

"Chris and Bri invited me over for dinner" Randy flashed a smile

"Come on in, it's just about ready" Jeff opened the door wider for Randy

"Thanks"

"Hey Randy" Chris greeted him in the kitchen just as Bri and John walked down the stairs

"Don't worry, he'll get over it" Bri smiled rubbing a hand up and down John's arm while they walked into the kitchen

"You know, I kind of like John dating Bri, he spends so much time here it's like he doesn't live at our house" Randy smirked as Chris laughed

"Christina! What'd you get on the IQ test!?" Bri smiled happily while walking up behind her best friend

"145, what'd you get?"

"Damn your dumb! Even I got a 40!" Bri proudly boasted as Randy and Chris laughed loudly

"A 40? Bri, that's like as smart as a cucumber!" Randy said a loud as Bri glared

"Well then, cucumbers are pretty smart!" Bri smirked

"Yeah right, more like pretty dumb" Randy snorted as Chris finished her sentence

"Cucumbers!" Bri laughed at the table as Randy looked at her weird

"Your immature" Chris sighed as Bri laughed again

"So are you if you understand me!" Bri laughed again as Dave and Jeff looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders

"Seriously Bri" Chris laughed once Bri laughed harder

"Your just jealous because I have better penis jokes then you do" Bri fell off her chair laughing as Chris did the same thing right after Bri.

Randy spit out his drink on John .

"Fuck man! Watch where you're fucking spitting that shit at!" John jumped up from the table and tripped on Bri who was on the ground laughing along with Christina as Jeff and Dave soon started laughing along with Randy and now John.

"Rise and shine baby" John gently shook his girlfriends sleeping form that had attached onto his boy during the middle of the night.

"10 more minutes babe" Bri snuggled up to John get more warmth

"Bri, come on we have to get up now" John un-attached Brianna's arms and quickly scooted out of the bed leaving Brianna on the warm pink sheets

"I can't believe there gone!" Chris dramatically shouted as she stood outside

"Yes, 3 days alone at the bachelors pad!" Randy screamed the same time Chris shouted

"That's attractive" Randy smiled at Chris who stood outside in black shorts and a white tank top with black fuzzy slippers

"Thanks, so is that" Chris smiled back as she stared at Randy who happened to be wearing grey sweats with black boxers showing, while a shirt was no where to be found

"This day just keeps getting better and better" Chris happily sighed as she walked back into her house and gently closed the door behind her.

"Oh no, you two again?"The stewardess sighed as John and Bri stepped onto the plane.

"Hiya Miss!"Bri shouted with a giant smile on her face.

"Take your seat."The stewardess angrily groaned at Bri before turning around and walking to the back of the plane.

"Okay!"Bri shouted and skipped to her seat with John behind her laughing at his girlfriend's action.

Chris walked out of the house and into the sunshine. She sighed and looked around. It was pretty boring without Bri there to bug her. And she didn't want to bug Randy. He was probably busy doing something important.

"Hey Chris."Randy said almost shyly coming up behind where she was standing at the end of the driveway. Chris jumped and whipped around.

"Oh god, Randy. You scared the hell outta me!"Chris exclaimed holing one hand up to her chest and used the other one to slap Randy's arm. He laughed.

"Sorry Jumpy."He smiled.

"Welcome to The New!"John exclaimed throwing his arms out as if to hug the world.

"Its so pretty, Johnny!"Bri exclaimed grabbing John's hand as they walked up the steps to his former home.

"You ready?"John asked.

"Yep!"Bri smiled and John squeezed her hand before knocking on the door. The door flew open to see Fabo standing there.

"Well, look who it is?"Fabo said with a smirk as John and Bri stepped inside, both giving the older man a hug.

"Hey guys!?"Fabo yelled.

"Come on in here!"

Steve, Matt, Dan, and Boog all walked into the kitchen.

"Woah! Who's the babe?!?!"Matt exclaimed.

"Hey dad, where are you and Dave going?"Chris asked Jeff and Dave while her and Randy sat in the living room watching tv.

"Were just gonna go out for a little bit. I'll let you know how late we'll be out a little later."Jeff said.

"Okay dad. Have fun you two!"Chris called. They nodded.

"Randy, take care of my daughter."Jeff said as he and Dave walked out the door and closed it.

"So..."Chris started.

"So..."Randy copied.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. We could go in the pool. We know how much fun that was last time."Randy joked and nudged Chris in the side. Chris turned as red as a tomato and put her head in her hands while Randy chuckled.

"Ugh! That was so fucking embarrassing! I mean your dad was right there!"Chris exclaimed.

"He said he thought it was funny, Chris. Don't worry."Randy calmed her down and put his hand on hers.

"Your brothers are funny!"Bri exclaimed as she flopped down on John's bed.

"Yeah okay."John scoffed as he put there bags on the ground by his closet.

"I'm serious Johnny! They are!"

"Okay. So what do you want to do?"

"Show me the New!"Bri exclaimed jumping up as John grabbed her hands and they both made there way downstairs.

"Dad, we'll be back."John said to Fabo as Bri opened the door.

"Where are you going?"Fabo asked.

"I asked Johnny to show me the New!"Bri said with a happy smile before Fabo nodded and John closet the door.

"Johnny?"Boog asked with a laugh coming into the room.

"Chris. Come in here."Randy yelled into the other room where Chris was getting them some soda. Chris walked into the room and set the soda's on the table before joining Randy on the couch where he was leaning with his chest against the back looking out the window.

"What's up?" She asked

"Its raining and It looks nice so I wanted you to see."Randy said.

"Aw thanks."Chris jumped off the couch and looked at Randy.

"What?"He asked.

"Come on outside with me. Please?"Chris smiled at him and he sighed and got up. Chris opened the door to see the dark night sky and the rain pouring down.

"Let's go!"She exclaimed.

"And that is where I played baseball when I was little."John pointed out as he and Bri walked through the park holding hands.

"I bet you looked so cute in your little uniform!"Bri cooed while John laughed.

"Hey come on .Lets go to the swings."

"Yay!"Bri let go of John's hand and ran over to the swings, tripping in the process.

"I'm okay!"John chukled and walked over to his girlfriend and began pushing her.

"So how do you like The New so far?"John asked.

"Oh yeah! Johnny its awesome. Its so quiet here."

"Yeah. That's why I like it. It keeps me down to earth."

"But you're supposed to be hyper and jumpy like me all the time."Bri laughed.

"I am. It's just when I have a lot on my mind, this is where I go."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah sure."They laughed.

"So Halloween is right around the corner. What are you and Chris gonna do?"John asked.

"Johnny, its not right around the corner. Its on Friday."Bri giggled and slapped John on his chest.

"That's what I meant Bri."John playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh I knew that! But I don't know yet. Were probably doing something, just don't know what yet."

"Okay..."

"Randy dance with me."Chris said as she twirled around outside while Randy watched amused from the door.

"No I'm good."He said and crossed his arms. Chris rolled her eyes and walked over to him and pulled him out into the rain.

"That's just wrong."He said as he put his hands up o let the rain fall through his fingers. Chris laughed.

"Yes it is. Now you can dance with me."Chris grabbed his hands and he twirled her around before she put her hands around his neck and his on her waist.

"So how was work?"

"Um, I didn't have work today."Chris giggled.

"I know that. I meant yesterday."

"Eh, it was okay. How's your vacation going?"

"Great."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Because I get to see you everyday."Chris smiled up at him.

"That's actually pretty corny, dude."Chris giggled.

"Yeah well-"She kissed him. No thought about it. Just did it.

"Thanks for showing me around Johnny!"Bri said as her and John walked into the house again later that night.

"No problem babe."John said giving her a light kiss.

"You enjoy dinner?"

"Oh yeah! It was soooo good,Johnny!"Bri exclaimed while John laughed.

"Good. Well come on. Let's go on upstairs to get ready for bed."

"Okay .Lead the way!"Bri giggled as John took her hand and they both made there way upstairs for bed after a tiring day in West Newbury.


End file.
